


Raptus: The Breaking of Rey

by EroticFantasies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark erotica, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinky, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangle, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Squirting, The Force, Voyeurism, dubcon, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticFantasies/pseuds/EroticFantasies
Summary: A semi-continuation of "Creature in a Mask," this is about Kylo Ren kidnapping Rey, using the Force and her pleasure against her to try and access the map to Luke Skywalker and bring her to the Dark Side. Universal trigger warning for dubcon & general intensity.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey ran. Slow, too slow, like her shoes were stuck in the sinking sands. But she was in a forest. Yes, that's right. _How did I get here_? The memories slipped just out of reach, so she chased them. Each lift of her foot was weighed down further, heavier, by the humid air.

The ground caved around her and she was falling into blackness. Rey opened her mouth to scream but couldn't. No sound came out. It built in her lungs, having no where to go.

She woke up in darkness, cold sweat coating her skin, panting, relieved immediately that it was just a dream. A night terror. She sat up until her back was up the headboard of the bed and looked around, not knowing where she was.

It all flooded back to her. The forest. The interrogation…

She had two silver cuffs around her wrists. They were completely smooth, not too shiny to see a reflection, but not terribly dull, either. Pulling one close, she inspected it, looking for a hinge, a keyhole, a light, but found nothing. Her face twisted with immersing horror as she lifted her hand to her neck and felt a similar ring around her neck.

Shaking her head, she inspected the other cuff. Nothing. Her hands grabbed the one around her neck but she couldn't reach her fingers around it. Too tight. Heart pounding, Rey kicked off the blankets and gasped at a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen.

She squeezed the cloth in her hand. _Breathe, breathe_. She reminded herself. The pain faded to a manageable soreness.

 _He had me_ , she remembered. He had used their bond to force her to orgasm, and then he had taken her. He put himself inside of her, while she was restrained and couldn't escape. _I let him_.

How long had she been sleeping? Rey touched her stomach, trying to remain calm despite the bubbling concoction of concerns. It wasn't likely. _I don't know that_.

The door hissed open. Kylo Ren entered, armored with his mask, a stormtrooper on each side. Their white uniforms only made him more daunting. Rey withdrew her hand and pulled the blanket over herself, tore her eyes away from him and realized that she was in his room.

"You're okay." He said, reading the concern on her face. "We gave you a temporary implant."

"What kind of implant?" Her voice quivered.

"To prevent pregnancy."

Rey's lips felt dry. "Why would… why would that be a concern?"

Kylo Ren stepped forward a few paces until he was about a foot away from the bed. "Because I own you. And we don't want any unnecessary complications or distractions from retrieving the map."

She hated his voice when he wore that thing. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The tiny part of her in the back of her head wished he'd take it off and comfort her, but even she knew she wouldn't allow him to. She had to try and escape.

"You will do what you're told, when you are told as long as you're on my ship."

Rey glared at him. "Never."

He tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I'll not be a slave for you or anyone. Ever again. No." She had been a slave on Jakku. Well, not technically, it was more like indentured servitude. The concept remained.

"You may leave." Kylo said. At first Rey thought he might have been talking to her, but then the storm troopers turned on their heels and walked out. The door hummed closed.

More than she hated his voice in that helmet, was being alone with him in a room.

"Take the covers off." He instructed.

"No." But her arms moved on their own, flinging the blanket off of her. She gaped at herself. It was the cuffs. The cuffs had made her do it. The torn remains of her clothes had barely covered her at all. During the interrogation, he had ripped them off of her.

"Get out of those rags."

Grimacing, Rey shrugged off half of her shirt. Desperate to stop herself, she flung her back into the headboard and twisted, to keep the shirt from coming all of the way off. Her hands reached for her belt and began pulling down her pants.

"What's happening?" She asked as a tear slid down her red cheek.

"You're doing what you're told. If you just comply, it's much easier."

Her struggle with herself forced her onto her stomach, her pants now down past her knees. Her face was flush with embarrassment at the visual he must have had of her, now. It's not worth fighting anymore, she thought, realizing her ass was up in the air, exposing every most vulnerable part of herself right to him. She sobbed into the warm comfort of the blanket, grateful for its darkness as her hands moved on their own to remove the last of her clothes.

"You seem stressed."

An image flashed in her mind of herself and it was his view of her in this moment. She cringed, hugging her face deeper into the bunched up blanket around her face, being faced to see herself like that, it was so… _vulgar_.

"Play with yourself."

"Stop!" Rey's voice cracked.

"Don't worry about a show, just do whatever you normally do when no one's around."

He's enjoying this too much, she thought, sniffling as she struggled against the cuffs. She twisted her fingers in the sheets and rolled back around to her back, crossing her ankles to hide herself from him again and to keep her hands from doing as they were told.

"Stop. I like that better. Keep your hands on the bed, there at your sides."

"Please don't-"

"The only time you will open your mouth is to breathe." He tilted his head for just a second as another thought came to mind. "Or to moan my name."

Her jaw clamped shut. She screamed at him with her eyes.

A current began dripping down her spine, over her skin, around her thighs. It converged into a low hum on her clit. It was coming from the collar around her neck. Pleasure was how he liked to weaken her against him. He used the Force to make her…

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from him as the pleasure increased to a cadence, threatening already to pull her over. It tickled lightly over the tip of her clit, then pressed down deep, to her G-spot, then back again. It yanked her back and forth. A flurry of carnal agony.

"Look at me when you cum."

Her back made a violent twitch and she clenched her jaw, fighting herself as she stared into his dark, dangerous eyes. She scrambled through her mind, trying to think of something - anything - to shift her focus away from the building pressure between her legs.

 _He has Leia's eyes_. Rey clung to that. The resistance. Her friends. Han Solo. All of those gorgeous green trees. Losing her bearings in the forest. Someone hunting her. The buzz of his lightsaber. The cold hand that wrapped around her body, paralyzing her before he kidnapped her.

The interrogation. How easily he had ripped her clothes-

 _Not that_. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. Back to the green. The fighting!

He smiled - _when did he take off his helmet_? - and it was the same look he had on his face the first time he penetrated her. Her body remembered what it felt like and wanted it, craved it. Needed it.

She opened her mouth, intending to beg for mercy, but all that escaped her lips were unfamiliar moans of pleasure. She didn't want to cum, she didn't want him looking at her like this, all weak and hot and - _no. please don't make me_ -

But she did.

Her legs shook and she fought to tear her gaze away from his but couldn't. Rey ached to touch herself, to make it better, last longer. She wanted him to touch her. She hated him for it. As the rush began to subside, Kylo grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him.

"Lay down."

He instructed it as she had started to get up, thinking that she could just kick him in the head, but his hold was too strong. Still lingering in the wake of her orgasm, or because she was struggling to fight her body, her back arched and she pulled her hands over her face in frustration. He knelt between her legs, his naked body crushing hers to the mattress, and kissed her on the lips. It was cold and emotionless at first, and then there was something warm and fluid between their minds. He stopped and heat dissipated.

"I want you to answer me honestly, Rey."

Could he control her words, too? A film of tears formed again over her eyes, hateful, angry. He rolled next to her and gently rubbed a finger down her chin and neck, sending chills over her skin. He swirled it around her nipple, making it pucker up in response and she turned her head away from him.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes." She said immediately, then blushed. His hand cupped her breast, then slid down her waist. She shut her eyes, trying to focus away from him, but his touch and warmth kept drawing her back in as his hand reached her hips.

"What about this?" He rubbed her clit in small circles. A blooming explosion made her writhe.

Rey tried to clamp her jaw shut. Her body shook from the effort before she blurted out. "Yes!"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

 _I do not_!

As Kylo Ren kissed her again, deeply, and she kissed him back, his fingers explored her more, reading her mind and her body to see what felt best. She moaned into his mouth when he penetrated her with one finger.

"Do you want to cum again?" He asked, barely breaking their kiss.

"Please," she begged.

There was a nervous beat between them, like someone hit a pause button. The collar had been making her say these things, but always direct responses. Up until just now.

Rey clasped a hand over her mouth.

He could never control what she said. He tricked her. She shoved his chest as he let out a small laugh. She hit him again and the collar buzzed to life, flooding her spine with paralytic pleasure. Her hand clenched against his smooth chest.

"How does that feel?" He asked, forcing her to teeter on the edge of another orgasm. The combination of the Force and his fingers moving fast in and out of her, his palm rubbing against her clit made her dizzy.

"I hate you."

He kissed her neck. "I don't think you mean that. Look at yourself."

Images of herself, writhing, wet, and desperate flooded her mind. How she looked through his eyes, her body begging him for more. He showed her how she looked at him, her gaze always switching between lust and anger, desperation and denial.

He slipped a second finger inside her, eliciting a gasp while she continued her attempts to resist the pleasure.

 _This isn't working_ , she suddenly thought. _I can't run away, he's in my head_.

In a spark of inspiration, Rey turned and looked into his eyes while he fingered her. _The only way out of this is through it_. With only one fleeting moment of hesitation, Rey opened her mind, embracing every sensation he gave her, allowing it to flow through her however it did. She tried to reflect it back to him with her eyes.

He had been right, she did have feelings for him. It was painful not knowing how he felt, if this was some twisted power trip or something real. _But maybe_ , she thought, _just maybe_ , if she could make him see … if she just showed him her pure intentions, her heart, opened up to him, maybe he'd -

Kylo's body rolled over hers. His fingers slipped out and went into her hair, twisting around, pulling her head back. SHe felt him through his pants pressing against her, there, where she wanted him the most. Her hips gyrated on their own - no, I want this. I want him - hoping he'd end her lewd misery.

She wanted to scream, but bit it back, trying to melt into the quiet reassurances whispering in the back of her mind. It was easier when she kissed him back, so she did.

He let out a sudden groan of anger - lust? - and it made her jump. His hand came around her neck.

 _I trust you_ ! She thought, hoping he could hear. Her heart pounding in terror. _I trust you_. Hopeful. Desperate.

"You shouldn't." He said.

Her face became warm and the room behind him shifted out of focus.

"I do," she said. "Because I think I love you."

She hated herself for saying it, but clung to the hope that putting it out there would help. Somehow.

"Ben," her face was becoming red. The pressure in her lungs grew, she could feel her heart pumping.

He let her go and stepped back from her. His mind opened to her and she saw all of the torment that brewed inside of him. Betrayal. Failure. Then it was gone too soon.

The silence thickened. One moment, he looked like he was going to walk out the door and the next, she became convinced he was going to have his way with her. She didn't move. She didn't think. She just stared at him, stuck in the intensifying purgatory.

A strange calm washed over him.

"Don't lie to me." He said.

Rey frowned, but before she could respond, another orgasm ripped through her. The sudden intensity locked her into her mind, her body a moaning, writhing mess before him. Right after the peak of it, he did it again. Rey grabbed the sheets, pulling them over herself. He yanked them away, and made her cum again. Tears streamed down her face from sheer exhaustion. Kylo grit his teeth in frustration.

She gasped, panting to catch her breath but it wasn't enough time before the next one came.

"You're weak." He said, scowling, almost yelling, but she could barely comprehend his words. "You're nothing. You're a nobody from nowhere."

"I can't-" She gasped before another one tore through her. It was too much. She was sweating, crying, overwhelmed. The bed spun. Her calves ached. She tried to wrap herself in the blanket for comfort, but then threw it from her because of the heat. "Please," she sputtered. Her skin was on fire, her muscles yearned for him to fill her and it was humiliating. She wanted to run away from him, but couldn't. It was too late for that, anyway.

Her responses faltered from flails to twitches as he dumped his energy on her, raping her with his mind. Visions flooded her mind of him fucking her everywhere - everywhere. The forest where they met. The interrogation room. Here in the bedroom. It's everything the dark parts of her mind wanted them to be and she succumbed to the current. The sheets were soaked with her, sweat, tears, her wetness. Her abs ached as she lay there, and in a moment of peace, before he could hit her again, everything went black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In his room that night, Kylo Ren stared at Rey, still passed out. His blanket a black spiral wrapped around her pale skin. She hadn't stirred at all, but as he stepped closer, he sensed her dream shifted. A moment passed when he considered peeking deeper into her mind.

She said she loved him. Thought she loved him. Did that mean she dreamed of him?

_ Irrelevant. _

He took off his mask and set it on the table next to his side of the bed. He only needed it when she was conscious. It kept her afraid of him. Kept her distant. She didn't try to reach through to him when he wore it, she could hardly even bring herself to look at him.

Rey stirred in her sleep and, unable to help himself, he probed into her head. Flashes of green and brown slipped over each other. She was so peaceful, deep in her sleep. It was a gift he had given her, taking her to that point of exhaustion earlier in the day. He gave her a faint smile as he unclipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor.

With barely a thought, he sent a current through her collar. She didn't move, but in her mind he saw the brown sands of Jakku fade. White and blue industrial lights chased them away, a sense of paralysis. She was dreaming she was back in the restraints. A shadow passed over her.

He grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it slowly off of her. The more of her that he revealed, the bigger his shadow grew in her dream. She stirred again, her brow lingering in a furrow as he slid his hand up her leg.

"Get away from me," Rey said at the mountain of a shadow looming over her. Her heart wasn't in it, her voice shook with fear though she strained to appear strong against it. The darkness was warm, inviting. Tempting, but evil.

The Dark Side.

She gathered her courage, but it was seeping out of her and into the shadow, drawing him closer. The touch of the black tendrils sent sparks over her skin. Rey realized she was naked, back in the interrogation room. Her wrists next to her head, legs forcibly spread. She tried to move and cried out with fear when she couldn't. Her moan twisted into pleasure as the shadow lowered itself between her thighs and kissed her there.

It wrapped around her thighs, keeping her still as its kiss deepened, fluttering over her clit before pulling it into its warm mouth. She tried to look down at it, give it a shape, a face, but it eluded her, pulling her deeper into pleasure.

The restraints vanished and she grabbed it, gasped as her hand came down on a smooth, hard surface. The pleasure stopped and the darkness came over her again.

Kylo Ren's mask shimmered into view. Her blood turned to ice as she struggled, but the bondage returned, keeping her under him. A hiss came as he started to take it off, and she took a cautious comfort in his dark eyes.

"Ben," She said, wanting desperately for him to kiss her. He leaned in close, staring at her lips as she stretched her face to his.

A red light and crackling buzz came between them.

Kylo Ren lowered his lightsaber and plunged it into her.

Rey woke up with a strangled gasp, crushed under his body pumping fast and hard into her.

"Ben," she muttered, wrapping her legs around his to match his thrusts, aching for him deeper.

He folded his fingers between hers and held them over her head. She felt him in her mind, scavenging through her memories on Jakku. She thought about the first time she saw his face, trying to bring him back here with her. She wiggled her hands out of his and rested them on his chest. The cuffs around her wrists were cold, but she tried not to think about it and buried her face against his shoulder instead.

"I love you." she whispered.

He stopped moving, his cock lingering deep inside of her. She sensed him pulling away, and then he pulled out of her and lifted his body off of hers, taking the comforting warmth with him.

"No, come back." She tried to wrap her hands around him, but he grabbed her arms and twisted them, forcing her to roll over onto her stomach.

"Show me the map." He said, then plunged back into her. The collar tingled back to life, strong. His desperation for answers leaked through their shared mind. Rey focused on him, his torment. He was taking it out on her, and that was okay.

_ Let me bear it _ , she thought at him.  _ Take it out on me _ .

"Show me the map." He repeated, his voice angry now. He put his hand on the back of her head and shoved her face into the pillow. Sweat dripped from his neck onto her back as he fucked her. He invaded her mind deeper, now as she spiraled closer to cumming, opening herself to him more and more.

Kylo let out a grunt of frustration as it started happening again. Her pleasure was pulling him into her, to the shallower parts of her. Rey reflected her sensations to him and he couldn't resist indulging. She submitted to his strength. She loved it.

He grit his teeth together and tried to focus on the map.

"Ben," Rey gasped, halting all of his efforts immediately. She tightened around him, on the edge of cumming. He collapsed on top of her, crushing her into the mess of sheets and blankets, thrusting hard and deep, stretching her open, pulling the orgasm from her until she shivered and shook, moaning his name over and over. His hands slid under her body to grab her breasts, she arched her head up for air as he unloaded into the deepest parts of her.

He kissed her bare shoulders as he pulled the blanket over himself and released her. A mental door came down between them.

She rolled over and faced away from him, crossing her arms over her stomach. The tears came and she let them, allowing herself in the vulnerable afterglow, to hate how he resisted her. How she had been so open, and he had given her nothing.

He crashed against her back and wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her in against his body. His lips brushed against the exposed back of her neck and, weak from her affection, knowing it was unrequited, Rey lied to herself. She read his kisses as comforting reassurance so she could drift back to sleep.

The next morning Rey woke up alone. A folded outfit sat on the night table next to her head. He had fixed her clothes, or had someone make her a new identical set. Rey sat up and grabbed them on her way to the bathroom.

In the shower, she made the water as hot as she could bear and tried to slip the cuffs over her hands. The metal didn't seem to expand. She stared at herself in the mirror in her new clothes, the night before playing over in her head.

_ You're an idiot. You know he feels nothing _ .

She left the bathroom biting her bottom lip, but she knew she was right. Opening herself to him like that had gutted her.

_ I have to persevere, he just needs more time _ .

She wanted to cry, but was too tired to. Instead, Rey squared her shoulders and began going through his room. She looked for anything pointy, sharp, metal, long and malleable she could use to pick at the cuffs. Something tiny that would jump if it hit a crack or joint, she could run along the inside to find out how it connected.

She sat cross legged on the bed, dropping the fifth skinny metal rod she grounged up, a bubbling scream of frustration building in her chest. Her eyes fell on the door and it occurred to her to just try and leave.

To her shock, the door did open.

Three stormtroopers turned towards her.

"Can I go?" She asked, glancing between them.

"You will be escorted if commander Kylo Ren permits you to."

Rey looked down the hallway. "What if I just started walking?" She asked, then side-stepped the trooper standing there. He reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"We have direct orders to keep you here."

"But not to harm me?" It was odd to see stormtroopers like this. They weren't even trying to act threatening.

They were silent.

"Please return to the room."

Rey tried to walk past them again and the one standing in the middle suddenly slammed her against the wall.

A crackle came from down the hall. The trooper let her go and turned to face Kylo Ren.

"I'm going crazy in there." She said to him, trying to humanize him to herself by talking to him through his mask. "I'm so bored."

He ignored her, marching toward the four of them. He was radiating fury, and suddenly Rey backed into his bedroom again, feeling an overwhelming need to leave the scene.

As the door closed behind her, she heard his lightsaber swing and two dull thuds. He said something in that awful robotic voice. She had leaned against the wall, cupping her hand over her mouth.

The door hissed open and Kylo Ren stormed in. He paused before turning around.

"Will you please take that awful thing off?" She asked.

"You tried to escape." He said.

"Can you blame me?"

Rey looked down at her wrists, looking at him was suddenly unbearable. Her stomach twisted around itself, wanting him to leave her be and also wanting his arms around her.

"If you want the cuffs off, show me the map."

She shook her head, her wrists falling down at her sides. She squared her shoulders to face him, anticipating the collar to flick on. There were worse things he could do, she supposed. Since she armored herself with her love for him, she could bear the brunt of not knowing his true feelings to protect Luke and the Resistance.

"Get on your knees."

Rey took a deep breath as her body obeyed on its own. As she sunk down to the floor, she felt her mind slipping into a warm, dark state of complacency. His robotic voice lingered in her ears as she stared up at his mask.

"Crawl to the bed and get up on it." She hated that she liked feeling his gaze over her as she moved. He stepped aside and watched her climb up. The metal rods she used to try and break her cuffs jingled as she passed them. "Face the wall."

Rey prodded her mind towards him, but was met with nothing. It was so much harder with his mask on, and without seeing him. He radiated dark intentions.

His arms came around her hips and roughly undid her belt. He yanked her pants down to her knees. She gripped the sheets, wanting desperately to turn her head and look at him, but couldn't.

He came around to the headboard, and placed the metal rods one at a time on the shelf. He spaced them out evenly right in front of her.

"What are you-"

"Silence."

Her jaw clamped shut. His gloved hand slid up the inside of her thigh, her heart began to pound heavy in her chest as he reached her ass. He gave it a light slap, she took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her eyes shut.  _ He's punishing me for trying to get the cuffs off _ .

He was picturing her escaping. Leaving him. She saw in his mind herself, running down the halls. Escaping in a ship, a TI Fighter. Him, staring out a window watching her. Helpless. Unable to fire at her, but a nagging voice in the back of his head demanding he make the order. It all made him angry.

Kylo Ren slapped her other ass cheek, so loud it echoed in her ears. She cringed her shoulders, resisting the pain at first. A moment passed enough for her to catch her breath before he did it again, harder this time. Rey's eyes began watering and she gasped as his hand kept raining down on her backside.

He paused to take his glove off. Rey could feel the burn lingering on her skin, as the blood flooded the area, she realized her clit was throbbing from it, too. He was using the Force again, manipulating her nerves to interpret every spank as pleasurable.

"Apologize." He said.

"For what?" She asked. He slapped her ass again, his bare hand stung more. He grabbed it and shook it in his hand, digging his fingers into her until she cried out in the blend of pleasure and pain. Her elbows buckled, threatening to drop her head and shoulders to the bed. It'd make her more exposed. She ached for him to touch her wetness, drive his hand between her folds and do that thing that felt so good...

"Trying to leave."

Boiling from underneath his anger came a wave of pain and loneliness. He thought she was trying to escape  _ him _ .

She tried to turn her head, but the collar prevented it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to leave you, I just-"

He cut her words off with another hard spank, and as she took in a deep breath he gave her another. Her pussy was throbbing for stimulation.  _ He doesn't believe me _ .

"Wanted to take the cuffs off." She gasped. A tear dripped down her chin onto the bed. She sensed he wasn't listening to her.

"You're so wet." His voice was soft.

Rey blushed as he pulled her cheeks apart, feeling his eyes feast over her exposed, vulnerable folds. She lowered herself to the bed and bunched the blanket around her head. Humiliated. Conflicted. Desperate.

"Get back up." He ordered, forcing a resigned sigh of frustration from her. "You can't run away from me."

Her lips curled as she fought back another frustrated sob, but he ignored her and continued slapping her ass. She clung to each fading sting of pain, collecting it in her core to strengthen her resolve. The burn had grown to halfway down her thighs, her skin must have been pink and puffy by now. It was impossible to ignore the swelling wetness between her legs.

With a grunt and a surge of intent, Rey twisted herself around and grabbed his arm.

"Stop," she heaved, burning with a blend of frustration and agony. As much as she hated staring at his mask, it was better than the wall. They both were stunned she was able to break through the restraints, or maybe he had lifted them, perhaps there was a time limit on his demands…

Kylo Ren grabbed her head and slammed it down into the blanket. His fingers spread over her face and into her hair. He plunged his fingers into her. A sharp pain -  _ his _ pain -went through her temple that dissipated immediately to pleasure as he started wiggling his fingers inside of her velvety, wet walls.

Rey looked up at him, her mouth open as he tore through her mind.

"Ben," she sighed.

Saying his name had always gave him pause, but not this time. He was too angry about her attempts to escape.

"Shut up." He growled.

_ Yes _ , she thought at him.  _ Give me all of your anger. It's okay, I can take it _ .

Gritting his teeth, Kylo Ren felt he might scream at her. Or throw her off the bed. Why did she have to make this so hard?

She lifted one hand to his belt, and pressed her palm against the bulge, rubbing him over his pants. Her mind flooded with remnants of memories. The sensation of him inside her. His lips on hers. His warm body rubbing against hers.

"You want it?" He asked.

"Take off the mask." Rey begged. "Please, let me see your face."

She was no one to make demands. Kylo Ren pulled himself out of his pants and yanked her up by her hair. She enthusiastically opened her mouth, taking him surprisingly deep before she gagged and pulled away to breathe and cough.

"Look at me." He said, and she obeyed, hate radiating from her eyes as she stared at the mask. He wrapped his hand around her head and stuck himself between her lips again, thrusting deep and hard into her throat. Her tongue wiggled helplessly against him and when she moaned he could feel the vibrations.

Tears from the effort streamed down her face. Spit pooled out of her lips and down her chin as she stared at that damned black window in his mask. Irritated and hurt, she focused on it while he got more and more lost in her, now holding her head with both hands and pounding her skull with his hips. Each thrust made her hate that mask more, more, more. As her body relaxed into the pattern, the animosity against that helmet surged

The mask flung off his head and hit the ceiling, then clattered to the wall and then the floor. Their eyes met and the intensity of their mental bond hit them full force. Rey grabbed his hips and smashed her nose against his body, eager, desperate to give him all of her. She grabbed his thighs to keep him there-  _ yes, be one with me. _ Kylo tried to wait, the orders hung, lost between his brain and his throat. Her enthusiasm was pushing him over the edge. He clawed at her mind, but all she thought about was him, right now. Her ache to please him. His scent, his taste, how he enraptured her so completely -

He clenched his jaw shut as he came, shaking, impatient and angry with himself. It was a memory that did it. Her body had recalled the sensations of him waking her up earlier that day, the intensity of being awoken to his cock penetrating her. It was so intense, she moaned around his cock.

Rey swallowed every drop of his cum. Her eyes were shining, glazed over as she let him go and wiped a hand over her saliva-coated lips. He realized she was pleased with herself.

Kylo Ren stood trembling in the afterglow, catching his breath, once again only able to read the surface-most thoughts in her mind. Damn her. Damn her love. Damn her weakness. The smirk of satisfaction on her face was faint, but she wanted to scream it at him. Her deep subconscious gloated at him, but she didn't let it bubble to the surface. He wanted to choke the life out of her. He wanted to fuck her senseless. All he could do was stare.

She laid down, curled herself into a little ball and covered herself with the thin blanket. "I don't want to escape you." She smiled, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey felt Kylo wake up, but she kept her mind blank. Peaceful. She didn't want him to know that she was awake. She amused her conscious with images of the ocean in case he got curious and peeked.

He faced her, resting his head on his hand, eyes tracing the smooth curve of her hip. Rey nearly jumped with surprise when he wrapped an arm over her stomach and pulled her into him, fitting his body tight against hers with only the thin sheet separating their skin. She couldn't keep the smile from stretching across her face when he nuzzled his face against the nape of her neck.

As quickly as he had snuggled her, he was up from the bed and shuffling around to gather his clothes. Rey considered waking up to accompany him in the shower, but the bed was too warm and comfortable to leave, and parts of her were still reeling from the night before.

Kylo Ren left without disturbing her further.

Some time after the door closed, Rey opened her eyes and got up. She couldn't figure out why, but today she felt untouchable. The cuffs and collar indicated otherwise, but, now when Rey saw them, they were nothing more than another article of clothing. One that she couldn't remove, yes, but she didn't mind wearing them so much.

When she finished grooming and dressing, Rey took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom.

Three armed troopers turned to face her.

"Go back inside, please."

"I'm getting cabin fever in there." She said. "Give me a tour or something."

The three men in white exchanged glances. The silence went on for too long and Rey let out a sigh. "Alright. Well I'm going. You can follow me if you like."

As she started walking, one of them grabbed her arm.

"The last storm trooper who touched me got sliced in half." She said casually. "You're ordered to guard me, isn't that right? Not to command me or drag me off to anywhere. So, come with me, guard me." He let go of her arm and Rey sauntered down the hall. They followed her, unable to think of an alternative.

She took in everything, but walked too fast to retain it. Her three little buns bobbed back and forth as she looked to and fro, waiting for a branch in the hall.

When she finally found one, she turned suddenly and spotted Finn standing there.

"Rey!" He yelled just as she put her fingers to her lips. The troopers rounded the corner, and Rey ducked her head and threw herself against the wall to avoid the blaster fire.

Finn had taken two of them down quickly. The third trooper yanked Rey up by her hair and held the blaster against her neck.

"Drop your weapon." He yelled at Finn.

"He won't hurt me," Rey said. "Just shoot him."

Before the trooper could process what Rey said, he was dead.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes immediately fell to the collar around her neck.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I am alright, but you can't be here." She squeezed his arms, elated that her friend had come back to save her. "Come on, follow me. I have a room." She took his hand and looked down both ends of the hallway before running back into Kylo Ren's bedroom.

"What is going on?" He said, looking around the room.

"It's…" Rey began. "A long story." And not one she wanted to talk about. "Is anyone else in the ship? Han? The Resistance?"

"A couple of us." Finn nodded. "We've got a ship docked to get you out of here, come on."

She could have cried. She wanted to. Her face looked as though it might split in half from her lips, stretching in a grin. She embraced Finn.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

Finn was frowning. "What have they done to you?" He asked. From his cursory glance there hadn't seemed to be anything wrong with her. "What's with the cuffs?"

"Finn I can't go with you." Rey finally said. "I can't get these off, and they…" She had to turn her face away from him. "They can control me. As soon as I'd get off the ship all Kylo has to do is think for me to return and I will. You and everyone else needs to get out of here. Leave me."

"Rey I can't just-"

The door hissed open. Kylo Ren was standing there, his lightsaber crackling. Finn grabbed his blaster as Kylo rushed at him. Rey threw herself between them, her back against Finn's chest.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Don't. Do not hurt him."

Finn still had his blaster pointed at Kylo from under Rey's arm. Rey turned her head to glare at him. "Put that down!"

"Him first." Finn said.

"Ben, please." Rey said, trying to ignore the distance created between them by him wearing that infernal mask. "Please don't hurt him."

"How many of you are on the ship?" Kylo Ren asked him.

"Just me." Finn lied.

Kylo searched Rey's mind, but she revealed nothing.

His saber powered down. Finn dropped his blaster, but stepped in front of Rey now. "She's coming with me."

"Grab him." Kylo instructed the team of troopers behind him. "Stand down, Rey."

While the troopers grabbed him, Finn glanced between the two of them as Rey stepped aside.

"You came to rescue her?" Kylo Ren asked, stepping towards Rey. Rey stared at him cautiously, worried.

"What's she to you anyway?" Finn asked.

"A test subject." Kylo Ren said, putting a finger on her collar. "For a new technology. I can make her do anything, would you like to see?"

"Ben, please." Rey's words were a horrified whisper.

"That's messed up." Finn said. "Even if it were true."

"She doesn't think so. Do you, Rey?"

"You can control my body not my words." Rey said angrily.

"What's going on, here?" Finn asked.

Kylo Ren made the collar hum to life, Rey threw her head back and braced her shoulders against the wall, forcing herself to think of anything but the shivers coiling up her thighs and taking root in her lower belly.

"Don't hurt her!" Finn yelled, struggling against the troopers.

"You mean she didn't tell you? Rey isn't going anywhere. She's in love with me."

Finn's mouth dropped open. Rey's legs were shaking, her face was hot from humiliation and she reluctantly glanced up at Finn.

Her heart would have sunk, if her body wasn't being so uncooperative. She gasped to catch her breath. But she had already begun to cry. "It's… complicated." She huffed.

"Go back to your resistance and tell them to forget about Rey. She doesn't want to go back. Her place is here with me."

"Stop hurting her!" Finn yelled, watching Rey claw desperately, her face bright pink, at the collar around her neck.

The sensation went away as fast as it had begun and Rey slid down to the ground, relieved and now aching for more.

"I wasn't hurting her."

Rey threw her face in her hands before she could lock eyes with Finn. She didn't want to see the enlightenment cross his face.

"Take him away." Kylo Ren ordered.

"We'll get you out, Rey!" Finn yelled.

"Please don't hurt him." Rey begged Ben. "He's my friend, he was the first one to show me any kindness, please-"

"I'll deal with you later."

"Ben," Rey flung herself at him, grasping his leg. "Ben,  _ please _ ." She hated feeling so helpless.

If he hurt Finn, Rey didn't know if she could forgive him. He may never release her from the metal around her wrists and neck. He may paralyze her with pain or pleasure day after day but she would feel nothing but hate. Her fingers tangled on their own around his cloak. Restraints or not she'd find a way to escape. She'd never stop fighting him. Tears streamed down her face as she grimaced, lost in her fury. She'd spend every waking moment, every ounce of her energy fighting him. She'd murder him in his sleep. With his own lightsaber. She'd -

Alone in the room finally, Kylo Ren knelt down on the floor in front of her and removed his helmet. He pulled her hands to his chest and touched her face, forcing her eyes to his. They were kind. Possibly for the first time ever. It stunned her to silence.

"I won't." He promised, stroking her wet cheeks. "I promise I won't."

Her bloodshot eyes darted between his, immediately skeptical. "Or ordering your troopers to, or-"

"He won't be harmed."

"Or Snoke."

"I promise." He insisted, clutching her face. His mind was open to her.

She believed him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb once more and Rey threw her arms around his neck, holding him close, relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey's sleep was exhaustive and unpleasant. Instead of the comforting dark shadows, she saw flaring, dancing red blades. Her lover and her friend, at arms. She was shackled, unable to move, to help. A white light in the distance fading to gray, and then black. Searing anger. Impatience, boiling up in shallow water until suddenly her eyes came open.

"Ben?" Rey gasped. He was over her, his hand on her knees, roughly pulling them apart. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her down, crushing his lips to hers. He was hot, slick with sweat, pulsating with rage. She kissed him back, holding his face between her hands, bringing herself out of her sleepy state to match his passion, to sate him. She wiggled, trying to get her legs to wrap around his, but he wouldn't budge.

Rey felt the heat emanating off of him, but it wasn't lust, as she initially thought. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and deepened their kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Rey turned her head to breathe.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

His other hand tugged at the sheet until he could grab her waist, her hips, then lower between her legs. Rey's head pressed into the pillow from the sudden rush of pleasure. He was getting better. The back of her mind was worried, but Rey ignored it.

"I need the map, Rey."

_ So that's what this is about _ . He went to kiss her again, but she turned her head away and bit her lip. She held her breath a moment to keep the rejection from manifesting too fast.

_ Love doesn't make me weak _ , she thought desperately.

"This does." his hand pushed more urgently against her, gliding over her clit in that way he knew she liked. Rey's back arched in response, pressing her body tight to his as he kissed her neck.

"I wish you wouldn't toy with me." She whispered. He pulled his head up enough to survey her expression. She stared pointedly away from him, at the blank wall. Her lip quivering.

Damn her. And her dewy doe eyes. Kylo stopped and rolled off of her. He stared out the window over his bed into the vast stars of space and sighed.

"You can give me the map." He finally said, his voice detached and cold again, like it was back in the interrogation room. "Or I can kill your friend."

Rey shot up. "What? You promised you'd help him esca-"

"No." He corrected her. "I promised I wouldn't hurt him."

Her head began shaking. He wouldn't look at her it made her crazy. "Ben, you can't. Don't. Please, I... " She scrambled, searching her memories, trying to come up with a single coherent thought to put into words.

When he finally looked at her, his dark eyes lost all expression. He was an animal on edge. Watching. Waiting.  _ He's probably trapped _ , she thought.  _ He needs a different option. He's asking me for help. _

"Help him escape!" She threw her hands on his chest suddenly. "No one will know. Or I'll do it, let me out and you can just say that I slipped the cuffs while you were sleeping. I know the trooper routes now, we won't get caught and-"

"You care for him."

While she was babbling, worried about Finn, Kylo Ren's eyes began to boil while he listened to the thriving concern in her voice. She fell silent.

"He cares for you." Kylo pressed.

"We're friends." She said. Her voice sounded nervous.

He tore his gaze back up at the stars. "I saw his mind."

Rey's gaze darted around the room.

"What if I told you he loved you?" He stared at her intensely.

For a fragment of a second, the corner of Rey's lips twitched upward.

"Ben, I-"

"My name is Kylo Ren." He snapped, then stood up. "Ben has been dead for a long time."

Rey yelped as he grabbed the top bun on her head and yanked her to her feet, dragging her out of the room. She flailed, one foot in front of the other, grabbing at his hulking arm as he half-dragged her down the hall, passing staring stormtroopers.

"Stop," Rey gasped. She tried to stand up, but he kept her in her half-crouch. "You're hurting me!"

They turned down some halls, all the while Rey tried to press into his mind but he kept her out. That hurt more, but she grit her teeth and kept trying.

Finally, he opened a door and threw Rey inside. She landed on her stomach on a cold, metal floor. She heard a solid bang of the door close and looked up - she was at Finn's feet.

"Rey?" He stared down at her from the same restraint device she was put in when she was first brought on board.

"Stay down." Kylo said when she started to get up. The Force pushed her back down and she fought it, knowing it was useless, until with a final grunt of submission, she lay her head back on the floor. Kylo walked around her, but kept his gaze fixated on Finn until he came to lean against the gray metal that held him.

"You know I can make her do whatever I want?" Kylo said, finally breaking the lingering silence.

"Yeah, you said that already. That's messed up." Finn glared at him.

"It's amazing." Kylo smiled down at Rey like he didn't even hear Finn. "Stand up." her body flung to its feet. She stared at Kylo Ren, her heart pounding hard and fast in her ears. He was gripping her more tightly now than ever, she felt the Force of his will like a blanket wrapped around her skin. Almost suffocating. Tucked against every curve, tensed and ready to ripple with the speed of thought.

In her subconscious, one foot slipped into that scary dark place of total submission. But then her eyes darted back to Finn and she clung to remnants of control however she could.

"What do you want to see her do?" Kylo asked Finn, leaning in as though they were two buddies. "If you could make her do anything, absolutely anything. Stand on one foot? Touch her toes?" Rey moved like a puppet as he instructed, her heart filling with humiliation. "Jumping jacks. Rub her tummy and pat her head?" With each task he gave her, Rey felt her other foot inching out from under her. She clung desperately to resist, to control... but the temptation to submit was even more alluring now.

Kylo's sadistic grin abruptly fell from his face. "You care for each other."

"We're friends." Rey gasped. Kylo Ren wasn't hearing any of it. Without saying a word, the Force dragged Rey across the room. The tops of her toes slid against the smooth floor as she hurled towards Finn.

"Give me the map, Rey."

"Don't do it." Finn blurted out. "I'm not worth it." He shook his head, his dark eyes pleading with her, trying desperately to give her strength. It reminded her of the way he stared at her back on Takadona, before he left the resistance by going off with the smugglers.

_ But he came back _ .

The collar turned on, sending a deep, strong pulsation to her lower belly and Rey threw her head back, then shook it violently back and forth. "Please, don't." She begged Kylo. "There's nothing here."

She hated saying the words, only because she saw that flash of heartbreak cross Finn's gaze. It was quick, but it was enough to make her will slip a little more.

"The resistance is more important." Finn encouraged her.

"You can have her." Kylo Ren offered.

It was Rey's turn to feel the heartbreak. She stared at him, wide-eyed, disbelieving. Struggling against the pleasure pulsating between her legs, hot with conflict.

"She's a person." Finn said.

Kylo nodded. "And she could be all yours. Give him a kiss, Rey. Show him how badly you want him."

"No!" Rey dug her heels into the floor. "Stop. Please-" her jaw clamped shut as she reached out from his grasp and put her hands on Finn's chest, struggling to keep herself away. Finn stared at her.

Rey's hands slid down on Finn's forearms. She dug her nails into his skin with the effort of resisting the instructions. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she fought to keep her head down. A small part of her wanted to apologize for hurting him, but she whisked it away, confident that he at least empathized with her struggle.

Her body slammed against his, their hips crashed together and she felt him through his pants. She recoiled with anger, disgust. Hate towards Kylo Ren. Hot sweat pooled on her neck, down her face, mixing with tears. His will was bearing down on her harder than it ever had. Rey felt she might snap in half.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a whisper. "I can't fight it."

"It's okay." Finn comforted her, wanting to hold her. Kylo Ren was a monster. If ever there was doubt of that, in this moment it was gone. There was no redemption.

As Rey stared at Finn, she saw his compassion. There was no lust or hope there, just empathetic resignation. As she leaned in, slipping from control, he clenched his jaw and turned his face away from her so her lips fell only on his cheek.

Relief and gratitude washed over her like a tidal wave, threatening to manifest as another sob.

"You're sick." Finn said to Kylo.

"I thought you wanted him." Kylo spat, ignoring him, his lips curled over his teeth. "You were begging me to save him. To help him escape."

"That's not fair." Rey blinked.

"You said that you loved me." Kylo said, his voice low and hurt. "But you do nothing to help me. You fight me every step of the way. You demand I release my enemies. YOU-" he reached out and grabbed her arm, tearing it off of Finn's with such intensity it left two parallel scratch marks - " _ dare _ to tell me what to do without knowing-"

_ I'm being pulled apart _ , his thought finished, searing into her mind like a burn. A switch had flicked in Rey's mind.

"You can still help him. You can still escape Snoke." She said, too quickly. She glanced desperately at Finn, then back to Kylo. His control over her nearly evaporated. "Come with us! No one will even know we're gone until-"

"What?" Finn frowned at her, shaking his head, disbelieving.

His opinion mattered little to her right now.

"I understand your struggle," Rey pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way." She opened herself to him, revealing the familial love of her new friends, who she missed dearly. Letting him in so he could witness the bonds of love outside of this horrible, dark place. Hope streamed out of her skin, reaching for him, desperately struggling to bathe him in the refreshing sunlight.

He darkened away from her, shutting down the heavy door between their minds. Before it closed, one word pulsated between them, lingering in her: weakness.

He still saw her as weak. The love he felt for her made him weak. Her submission made her weak. Her connection to Finn made her weak.

_ I'm not weak _ , she grit her teeth, clenching the anger she felt from his ignorance.

"You are." Kylo nodded, resolute. "Your love for me makes you weak."

"Then so does yours for me." She bit back.

"I don't love you." Kylo lied. Rey knew it was a lie, she could taste it seething off of him. If she wasn't so sure of it, his words would have stung. "And it's about time I proved it to you," he continued. His lips snarled over his teeth. "Take off your clothes."

Rey's arms shook from her resistance, she dug her nails into Finn's arms to keep herself from obeying Kylo Ren's demand. It was easier to resist this one. She could afford some energy to think of an excuse, a reason - and then it hit her.

"Do you really want him to see me like that?" the words gushed out of her mouth. She pulled up thoughts of being with him, all the mental images of her that Kylo had projected into her head. Her hands on his face. The way she sounded when she moaned his name. Her body shaking, wrapped around his, pulsating, the way they moved together in those dark, intimate moments. His grip on her loosened. It was working. She was his, he was thinking.  _ She belongs to me _ . She recalled her interrogation, the intensity of the first time she saw his face. The first time he saw her, first time he touched her. The tense agony of waiting, wanting, knowing the wrongness of it, but not caring. Succumbing together, pouring himself into her soft, warm -

_ I don't want him how I want you _ , she thought at him as his grip on her slunk down to a simple touch.

Finn was sweating, sensing the energy that passed between them. He was staring at Rey's face as her hands nearly drew blood from his arms.

"Stop." Kylo Ren said, his voice low. All at once the tension dissipated and Rey fell back on her feet, rebalanced. She gasped to steady her breathing. Kylo swooped towards her. He grabbed one of her arms and swung it around behind her, then grabbed the other.

The cuffs were released.

Rey spun around to look at him, but Kylo had already opened the door and walked out.

She stared at the door a moment, feeling faint and ... strangely empty. She turned back to Finn. Time to focus. "Come on, we don't have much time."

She undid his bonds and opened the door to peek out before starting down the hallway. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk, she wanted him to come with her.

"Where's your ship?" She whispered.

"This way," He bolted across the hall into a branch. She followed him, ducking into crevices and storage closets until they reached a cargo hold. "We're almost there, come on." Finn grabbed her hand.

Rey remembered back on Jakku, when they were running from TI Fighters to protect BB-8 and how he kept grabbing her hand to run with her. How that had irritated her. It didn't, now. But it was too friendly. Perhaps he was offering her comfort. Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek. Each step she took dragged her further away from Ben and it hurt. Like no pain she had ever felt before.

Well.

She recalled a ship flying off into the sky. Her parents.

Like a pain she felt only once before. But this time, she could stop it.

"I can't." She planted her feet. "I have to go back."

Finn glanced at the collar. "Can he still control you with that?"

"I don't think so. Not my actions as much, but other stuff."

"I'm sure we can get it off."

Rey clasped his arm. "It's not that. He was right. About everything." She looked away awkwardly.

"You're being crazy. You've been here for too long, you're not seeing things clearly. Come back with me." He puts his hands on her upper arms and squeezed her, trying to convince her. "You're not safe here. I know you think he loves you but…" He shook his head.

It felt weird to talk about, all of the sudden. Even if she could put her connection with Kylo Ren into words for Finn, she knew he wouldn't actually understand. She didn't even understand.

"It's-"

"Complicated." Finn finished, then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright. Whatever. Fine, then. So glad I came here to rescue you." He turned on his heel and started away, still shaking his head.

Rey pulled her lips between her teeth and bit back the pain. She turned her back to Finn and ran up the stairs out of the bay to the floor where Ben's room was. The tears had started streaming down her face and she wiped them furiously with her arms and the backs of her hands. Patrols passed and, being used to her presence on board, they ignored her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey nearly smashed her nose into his bedroom door. It couldn’t open fast enough, she slid inside, giving her cheek a final brush with the back of her hand. Kylo Ren was sitting on the end of his bed, staring up at her through surprised, pained eyes. He moved his elbows off of his knees, straightening his back, but his gaze lowered to the floor, nervous, before rising up to meet hers again.

_ You came back _ .

Hearing his voice in her head made Rey smile. The interrogation played over in his head, underneath the tension, she sensed his self-revulsion. The images rippled, now showing her clutching desperately at his cloak, fantasizing about murdering him, begging him to spare her friend. Her face was red. Her eyes shined with tears.

He showed her his weakness. 

Rey sighed as his thoughts closed off from her, fading to black.

_ You have compassion for her _ . Kylo Ren’s fingers twitched at his Supreme Leader’s voice, echoing in his head.

He couldn’t do that again.

Rey’s stomach shivered, her feet seemed to move all on their own towards him. Even though she couldn’t read his mind anymore, she sensed his relief at her return. His joy. There was a dormant concern, something slithering, sinister, underneath the blanket of his subconscious.

_ He let me go _ . Rey clung tight to those words. That fact. That’s what mattered. He gave her a chance to escape. He let her release Finn. She had been right this whole time - there was good in him. He could still come back to the light.

Rey put a hand on one of his shoulders and lifted her leg to straddle his lap. His big arms came around her hips, pulling her secure against him. Whatever darkness had plagued him, it was gone now.

She wanted to ask why he let her go. Why he took the cuffs off. Why he had nearly made her do things to Finn. It nagged at the back of her head, but as she put her hands on his face and stared into his dark eyes, the concerns dissipated. She already knew the answers, she’s known them all along. 

His hand slid up her back, aching for closeness. Her fingers moved on their own, curling into his long hair. She slowly pulled him into her, tilting his head up. When they were too close to stare into each other’s eyes, Rey looked at his lips. She was shaking, but he was so solid. Firm, like a rock.  _ If his mind could tremble _ , Rey thought,  _ he’d be a sand beetle’s wings _ .

With both of her hands clasped around his head, Rey finally kissed him. His lips crashed against hers, silky soft and hungry. She melted into him,and he fell backwards, taking her with him down to the mattress. 

Rey hooked her legs around his and she gasped, her body erupting in a sudden shiver when she found his hardness. Kylo Ren squeezed the backs of her thighs with his hands and thrust against her.

Their clothes remained a barrier between them. Rey curled her fingers under his black shirt and pulled it up over his head. He stretched his neck to try and kiss her, but she buried her head into his neck and kissed down his body. She traced her tongue between the ripples of his abs, sliding down the center of the ‘v’ on his pelvis, her hands already working on undoing his belt. 

Kylo’s hand raked into her hair as she tugged his pants down. His cock sprang up and she licked the underside of it, grinning to herself as he inhaled sharply. Rey looked up at him as she swirled her tongue over his head before closing her mouth around it, savoring his musk. He tightened his grip on her hair and thrust into her unexpectedly. Her eyes watered as he stretched her throat, holding himself in until she pushed him out. Spit clung to her chin as she smiled at him and caught her breath.

This wasn’t fitting her mood, though, so she grabbed his wrist and pinned it down on the bed while she continued to tease him. He struggled against her, so she used the Force. He didn’t like that, she could tell. Kylo was used to getting his way. 

Confident, and armed with her ardor, Rey gave him a long smirk before lowering her attention back to his thick cock. His hands wrapped around her wrists, and hers in his, while he fought through the Force. As she worked her mouth up and down his shaft, she was reminded of the collar, tight around her neck.

Suddenly, she was on her back.

“Ben,” she had gasped with surprise, his weight easily holding her down. He stared at her lips.

“Kylo,” he corrected before planting a kiss on them. His voice was patient, but she sensed the burst of irritation in him. She had gotten so used to calling him that, could she make the switch?

“Say it,” he brushed his lips down her neck.

“Kylo,” she muttered, feeling silly, and then shivered as the collar jolted her with a rush of pleasure. She grabbed the back of his head in reflex, pulling his lips back against her chest. There came a tear of fabric, Rey’s shirt, and he licked over her exposed breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth.

She hadn’t even realized her legs were wrapped around his hips.  _ But, no _ , she blinked, trying to pull herself out of the ecstacy as his lips moved lower. His fingers curled into her waist band and tugged. Rey held still, peering into his mind as he lost himself in her scent, in the anticipation. Biding her strength, when his weakness spiked, she tightened her thighs around his head and rolled him onto his back.

The grin of triumph quickly fell from  Rey’s face as she looked down and realized she was sitting on his face. Before she could pin him down and move, Kylo grabbed her wrists behind her back and kissed her there, holding her down on him. It was difficult not to react, not to swivel her hips so he could hit the spots that wanted it most.

Rey distracted herself by reaching back and wrapping her hand around his cock to stroke him; she was too short to get him back in her mouth, and when she lifted her hips away from his mouth, Kylo’s arms came around her and pulled her back. Her other hand tangled into his hair to keep him  _ right there _ -

He sucked her clit into his mouth as she came, body shaking, trying to keep quiet. She crushed his head against her, now with both hands, sitting back up on his face. When the intensity passed, she gazed down into his dark eyes. 

Before she lost herself in another wave, Rey channeled the Force in a surge through her fingertips, keeping Kylo down while she rotated. She stared at his bedroom door, away from him before she lowered herself onto him. He hadn’t struggled against her. When he was completely inside of her, he grabbed her ass in both hands and squeezed. Rey bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying not to blush.

His grip got harder, almost too hard. She had started riding him, but now he held her hips still and thrust at his pace. Hard. Fast. Almost too fast, she had to grip his legs to keep from getting off balance. 

Then came the noises, the wet slapping.

_ You’re so wet. _

Rey covered half of her face with one hand for a moment before trying to reclaim control. He wouldn’t give it up. She tried to lower herself on him, he held her up, she tried to set the pace, he pummeled through it. 

It would have been frustrating if it hadn’t felt so good.

She strained to reach him through their mental bond, stretching with claws, to make him understand.  _ If I could just show him, if he could just see _ -

He was a metal wall. Immune to her desperate scratchings, her internal cries.

Kylo grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards on top of him. When her shoulders hit his chest he licked up her neck and sucked on her earlobe. She couldn’t balance like this, his arms closed around her body when she tried to get up. It had been a mistake. Getting her weight off of his hips let him continue thrusting. Each plunge took her deeper into herself, and brought her closer to him.

Rey caved. Her head rolled against his shoulder, then back towards his face to nestle against his neck. She arched her hips back to feel him more, aching to touch herself but he held her still.

_ You’re mine _ , he was thinking, caught up in himself, in her, each shove of his hips was an annunciation.  _ Mine, mine, mine _ ...

Before the dark core of his thoughts processed to Rey, he flipped her over. During the shift, he came out of her and her body made a noise of complaint - no, come back - and before she could miss him too long, he filled her again. His weight crushed down on her back, thrusting strong and slow inside her as she melted into the blankets, gripping them, gasping to breathe, clinging to the ecstasy.

Something shifted in him. His hand came around the back of her neck and he lifted his body away from hers and shifted his legs. The position made him hit deeper and she cried out against the bedding before turning her head to breathe. His other hand grabbed her ass again and pulled it so she could feel her vulnerable folds laid bare. Her face went red, knowing he was staring at her in that way, again. 

_ It’s so crude, _ she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling his presence in her mind.

Kylo let out a breath of amusement at her self-ridicule. Then he spanked her. Rey moaned and curled into the blanket.

He was remembering that first time she was in his bedroom. He liked it when she fought, or ran away from him. He liked dragging her back. He liked forcing her to face him, to face herself.

The collar rang against her skin, taking over her body, dragging her down into the warm darkness. At the center, Kylo Ren, his warm flesh pumping against her, inside of her. 

Not again-

Rey threw her head into the blanket and screamed as she came. It was hard. Too much too fast. Unwarranted, as she squeezed around him, so tight he hesitated to move, preferring instead to linger while her walls convulsed around him. 

His hand came around to the front of her neck and pulled her up so her back made a deep arch, she had to get up on her knees in an awkward, almost uncomfortable position. He squeezed her neck and a little bit of fear crept in. Rey opened her eyes and stared at the stars. They blinked back.

_ I - I trust you _ , she thought, her thoughts swirled around the growing pulse in her neck.

He made her cum again, and fucked her through it. She couldn’t writhe, so she curled her toes and stretched her hands instead. Sweat pooled around her shoulders, and it was beginning to make her scalp itch, too. 

_ Already _ ? She thought as the muscle aches began to set it, and he was revving her back up for another.

“Kylo, no more,” She said, her voice cracked. “Please.”

He pulled out of her with that sharp suddenness, and she immediately fell into a more comfortable position. His hand remained on her cheek, the other stroked over himself and she opened her eyes, stunned.

The first thick rope of cum hit her sensitive clit and smeared up over her skin. Kylo trembled and pulled her open more as the second gush came, landing right at her entrance. It dripped onto the bed. He shoved himself inside, making Rey gasp. He was throbbing and shallow and she could feel him filling her. With slow thrusts, he drew out his pleasure. She looked down between her legs and saw the creampie dotting the sheets.

Stroking one finger down her back, Kylo Ren seemed peaceful. She smiled, glad to have been relief from his inner turmoil. He collapsed next to her and she moved to make room for him. 

Rey blinked at the ceiling as she settled against him, a smile crept across her lips. She leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Her eyes slid closed, all of her concerns fading into obscurity. 

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you, too.” 

She hadn’t expected a response at all. She kissed his chest where her lips were closest. His thumb brushed against her back.Together, they drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams began soft. Sitting on imaginary beaches, toes in the water. Staring up at huge moons, gazing at sunsets. Her hand in Kylo Ren’s. No Jedi, no Sith. 

Red swirled in, a sharp pain in her stomach. She touched her lips. Blood. Night fell over like a black blanket, and a white figure stared down at them. Kylo moved between them as Rey fell to her knees, the pain now spread through her entire body throbbing, pulsating like a  -

Gasping, Rey’s eyes flung open. She rubbed her temple where the pulsing had lingered. She held her breath and let it out slowly, laying back down. Kylo had already left, which wasn’t a surprise, she guessed. She was coated in sweat. _ Was that all from the dream _ ? 

She flung the blanket off of her and froze.

The cuffs were clasped around her wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey had paced around the room until she felt her legs might pop off. She then sat cross-legged on the bed until the frustration built up within her like a bomb, compelling her to get up and move again.  
It had been three days since she woke up and saw Kylo had put the cuffs back on her. She hadn’t seen him since.  
Where was he?  
_I know you’re alive_. She concentrated, sitting back on the bed now, not knowing if she was just thinking to herself, or if by some miracle the thoughts would transcend distance to reach him. _I haven’t seen you in so long. I’m going mad_. And then, with a concerned frown: _Please come back_.  
Her foot tapped wildly against the floor as she tried not to think about the metal around her wrists. It was impossible. She couldn’t stop herself from turning the possibilities over and over. There wasn’t anything entertaining in his room. She metal rods from trying to unlock the cuffs had disappeared. The troopers were more adamant about not letting her out of the room, and could give her no answers regarding his whereabouts.  
Rey got up to pace some more, audibly irritated with her own restlessness.  
_Please_.  
The door hummed open and she spun around from the bathroom and bolted towards the door. The smile wiped from her face.  
It was Hux.  
“Come with me.” He ordered, then, without waiting for her, turned on his heel and marched out of the room.  
Words stuck in her throat as her thoughts went rampant - He was taking her to Snoke. He was going to kill her. Kylo was dead and now they were going to off her. She wasn’t giving them the map, she was useless and a waste of resources. Rey became hyper-aware of the troopers accompanying them down the hall. They got in an elevator and Rey pressed herself against a corner so she could keep an eye on all of them.  
No, no she was being silly. Why bother taking her anywhere if they just wanted her dead? Why not just kill her right there in the room?  
The doors opened. When Rey followed them out into the hallway, she sensed him.  
_Kylo_?  
Her heart began to pound with excitement as she followed General Hux, careful to stay behind him. She hadn’t been to this part of the ship before. Blinking back her concern, she turned with her entourage where a set of glass double doors parted for them.  
They entered a conference room. Rey hesitated as she entered, her eyes glued to Kylo. He was wearing his mask, but she could feel his eyes behind that black window staring back at her.  
Suddenly, being excited to see him didn’t seem like the appropriate reaction.  
They weren’t alone. Captain Phasma, a hologram of Snoke and some other faces she didn’t recognize were all present, gathered and sitting at the other end of the room. General Hux took a seat and Rey realized that it was Kylo Ren who was at the head of the room, but they were all staring at her.  
“Get in.”  
Rey flinched at his robotic voice, then saw that on the other side of him was one of those damned restraints.  
Of course, she didn’t have a choice but to obey with the cuffs. As she passed by him, she inched out with the Force, to see into his mind. It was void.  
The locks snapped closed and she was already starting to shake.  
_What’s going on_? She thought at him, but he remained silent, staring at the others. Ignoring her. General Hux’s nose was scrunched up as he looked over her, unimpressed. As though he had better things to be spending his time on.  
Rey wondered if that was true as her eyes slid back to Kylo Ren. She wanted to return to his bedroom with him, to have him tell her he was alright, that she was alright, to-  
“She seeks comfort from you.” Emperor Snoke said, breaking the silence in the room. “Get on with it.”  
Rey stiffened, her attention now drawn to Kylo as he turned to look at her. She stared back, trying again to reach through the mask without words. She didn’t know if it was safe to think in words.  
His hand flung towards her and she recoiled from the sharp bludgeoning pain that exploded in her head. She screamed, but she didn’t realize she had opened her mouth at all until after the pain was gone.  
Stabbed with a lightsaber, she wondered.  
She went slack, her nerves rippling from the pain, her skin singed all over. Rey was panting. A tear streamed down her cheek.  
“He’s been at this for weeks with no progress.”  
“We should just kill her.”  
“Let him make his point.”  
Their words fizzled out as her head lulled against her shoulder. Her head spun but she forced her eyes to focus, blinking hard, frowning. A figure in Black - Kylo Ren - She stared at him, willing herself to focus until he came into view.  
And then it came again. Hot and deep, as though he shoved a lightsaber right through her temple. He was there, in her head. She felt him like a rat, clawing through the passages of her deep subconscious, sniffing out what it sought - the map to Luke.  
“Get OUT!” Rey screamed, not knowing where her strength came from. It surged out of her stomach, up her neck and threw Kylo Ren from her head. The pain went with him, leaving a familiar humming down her spine in its wake.  
Kylo took a step back, balancing himself. His hand came up again, his Force prodding against her skull like a hammer on an anvil. Rey stared back at him, tears streaming down her face, solidifying her mind to be unbreachable, impenetrable.  
A nagging in the distance fixated on the dread. The sense of betrayal. The possibility she was wrong about him, had been wrong this whole time-  
She shooed it away. There were more important things than that right now.  
_He’s going to kill me_ , she thought. _Fine_. _But he’s not getting it_.  
He stopped, turning back to his audience as Rey gasped, letting herself relax just a little now that his assault stopped. She couldn’t shield herself from the feelings she had repressed, though. They bubbled up hard and fast. She grit her teeth through it.  
“You see?” Kylo Ren said to them.  
It occurred to Rey that he was being intentionally vague. They didn’t want her to know what was going on.  
“I’m not going to kill you.” He said to her. Rey looked at him, then at Hux, Phasma, the others. She never brought herself to look at Snoke. She looked back at Kylo, cautiously hopeful, but unconvinced. If he hadn’t brought her here to kill her, then what?  
Rey realized, with a jolt of horror, the collar was on. How long had it been on? A bundle of pleasure built up in her lower back. It grew, the only way to make it dissipate was to shiver, so she did. Her lips pursed as she shook her head at him, furious.  
“Don’t.” She warned him. “Don’t.”  
Kylo’s fist closed and Rey’s legs shook, clattering against the restraints. She let out a harsh breath and tightened her body and mind away from him. _Stop. Get out. GET OUT_!  
It was too late, though. He was back in her head, reading her thoughts again, reading her body. Adjusting the sensations to please her. He was thinking about her, too. Their shared intimacy, everything that had happened played in her mind like a moving picture, except that…  
His memories were not her memories.  
Rey realized her eyes were closed, she forced herself to look at him as her body trembled. She focused on the memories. There was something missing. She focused on that, figuring out what wasn’t there. Or what wasn’t quite right.  
Her treacherous body made it hard to concentrate. It pulsated, aching to replicate the sensations she remembered as they passed through her mind. Between her legs she could feel how swollen and oh how she ached to be touched -  
Someone in the room let out a breath of a laugh and Rey’s face went hot.  
_Intimacy_. The word fluttered through her mind like a bug, but before she could really grasp it, everything went white.  
“No,” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought the collar, her body, Kylo’s Force. “No, no no no nonono-” but it was too late. Her voice choked off. She shook in the restraints, though she tried desperately to keep herself still.  
“I hate you.” She said to Kylo when it passed.  
His response was unexpected and jolting. Without physically touching her, she felt the smooth flesh of him sliding between her folds. Through the Force, and his control over her, he could make her body feel sensations, memories. It was no longer just in her head, she felt him line up with her entrance. All of those moments in the past flashed through her head of that exact moment, holding her breath, tense with anticipation, fear, joy-  
“Please,” Rey said. Her vision blurred from the tears. Her head barely shook.  
Even she couldn’t deny the way her body sang, exasperated, desperate for more. And she couldn’t hide it from Kylo Ren. Or any of them sitting on the other side of the room. She felt their eyes on her, and she wondered exactly how much of what was transpiring between her and Kylo Ren that they could see.  
He was inside of her, then, with the Force. Fucking her without touching her. Her pussy remembered the shape, the girth of him and stretched wide for him as Rey moaned. She couldn’t help it. She hated it.  
All of it, she suddenly thought. Her breath caught in her chest, stopping herself from cumming again.  
“She’s a fast learner.” Supreme Leader Snoke said.  
“Get out! Get out get out get out get-” She wasn’t just talking about her head this time. “All of you, get-!”  
Her words got cut off as she came again, a blend of the sensations flicking over her clit, and Kylo’s phantom pumping. She shook her head through it, resisting, refusing the pleasure. Coming up with words to say took too much energy away from that. He toyed with her through her orgasm, prolonging it, trying to make her fall into herself.  
_To make me weak_.  
Talking was useless now, she knew.  
Kylo threw another memory in her head. She was asleep, the head of a shadow between her legs, lapping at her wet folds. It was him, eating her out while she slept. How he had loved seeing her, for once, completely relaxed. How easily she opened up for him then. Rey gasped as she felt it- his tongue writhing against her, his lips sucking on her - and sweat poured out of her as she came again. Harder now.  
“Stop it!” She yelled at him, her body shaking, twitching, exhausted.  
“This is a waste of-”  
“Silence.”  
_Don’t you remember how good it feels to let go_? His voice.  
She opened her eyes and saw he had taken his helmet off. It hurt, in a different sort of way. She hadn’t prepared herself for the intensity, and she understood now that he didn’t want her to. Their bond made everything more intense.  
“Oh-” She wanted to curse, but her head flung back. Her nerves rolled again and she couldn’t even shake her head. Kylo stepped closer, staring at her while she tried to avoid staring back at him.  
“I hate you,” she muttered as a sob wracked up her stomach again.  
“I know.” He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
He touched her face, sending intense jolts through her muscles again.  
“Look at me.” He instructed, and she obeyed, not having a choice. She threw all of the animosity in her being at him through her eyes. He gave her nothing but more pleasure, rubbing over her clit, stretching her walls. She screamed at him in her head to stop, but it was useless. Now his hands on her face, staring into her eyes, forced to face her deceitful heart, her foolish desires -  
_Don’t you remember how good it feels to let go_?  
She did remember.  
_Love doesn’t make me weak_. She was standing in front of him, insisting that to him in a memory not too long ago.  
_The only way out of this is through it._

That was how she survived her first night with him, and every day since then. She had to quit fighting him. She had to embrace this, too, if she wanted it to end.   
She hated that, though it was her own revelation from the beginning. Breathing deep, Rey centered herself, shut out the unwanted voyeurs in the room and focused on Kylo’s face.  
Now she saw his conflict. This wasn’t something he wanted to do, this was something he was being forced to do. Snoke had tormented him, that’s why he was gone.  
She gasped, forcing herself to feel every sensation he gave her fully. Embracing all of it.  
He grabbed her jaw. He was standing so close she could almost feel his body pressed against hers.  
Or did she? Was that just the Force?  
_Does it matter_?  
_No_.  
She balanced on the edge of an orgasm again, wanting to wait and also wanting to plunge into it.  
Kylo suddenly kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she fell over the cliff. Her hips bucked, wanting to feel more of him that wasn’t there.  
“The map, Rey.” He said when she was in the thick of it.  
She gasped, rushing to shut him out, but she got distracted by something else. A wet waterfall soaking her pants, gushing out of her cunt, more and more with each convulsion of her orgasm.  
Kylo smirked as he looked down at her soaked clothes. “I didn’t know you could do that.”  
A powerful shiver wracked over her in the aftermath. The rapture slipped away in slow pulsations. Her muscles ached. Her head throbbed. She went slack and her eyes slid closed - the room, the First Order and even Kylo Ren himself all gone, now.  
She hadn’t the energy for more sobbing. In the haven of her mind, she lay in thick, lush green grass. _That’s it_ , Rey’s thoughts swirled dark all around her, like storm clouds. _They got it_. The clouds rolled in with their comforting humidity, wrapping her in the soothing darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey was surprised to have woken up back in Kylo’s bedroom. He was next to her. She waited patiently for him to wake up, not really wanting to see him. The events from the day before played through her mind and she cringed with embarrassment.

“I know you’re awake.” He said.

She didn’t feel like talking, so she pulled the blankets around herself more instead. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that he was only following orders. No matter what humiliation she had suffered, it was probably in exchange for her life. But, still...

They had the map.

They were probably on their way to Luke now.

The weight of her cuffs and collar returned, slowly, as she grew more and more awake. Calling comforting images of the ocean, or even her familiar bed on Jakku became difficult. It was all tainted by Kylo Ren, now.

She couldn’t save him. She wasn’t enough.

Now all of her friends, the galaxy - everyone - was doomed.

He had been right all along. Love had made her weak.

Kylo touched her hip. She wanted to roll over, crush herself against his chest. She wanted to slap his hand away. The constant state of opposing desires was exhausting. Rey did nothing.

“I’m taking you out of here today.”

She opened her eyes and stared at the wall, waiting. Her vision cleared itself of the fog and she let out of breath of resignation, of impatience. Was he going to take her to Luke? Not to save him, but to witness his death? It should have felt sad, or angering, but instead, Rey felt nothing. He sensed her intrigue.

“I know how it feels to be locked away on this ship.” He said carefully, keeping his gaze locked on the side of her head. “You could use some fresh air.”

Slowly, cautiously, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her shoulder. A bang on the door of what little resolve she had left.

I know you’re upset with me.

Suddenly, Rey sensed an dormant urgency within him. He needed to get her off of the ship. It was a clawing sensation up his back, his neck, clinging to the base of his skull. Fear. Concern.

Rey rolled onto her back to face him, wanting to ask, but somehow knowing not to. Her hurt from the events the night before paled in comparison to the growing, dark red creature lurking in the back of Kylo's mind.

“There’s an outfit for you in the bathroom. I’ll leave so you can get ready.” His face was calm.

The mixed emotions he harbored confused her. Scared her, even. She opened her mouth to insist he stay, but before any words came out, he was smirking and shaking his head.

“If I don’t leave, I won’t be able to keep myself from you, and we’ll never leave the room.”

In spite of everything, Rey grinned. It even touched her eyes for a second.

What is he making you do? She asked him through their mental bond.

He shook his head. Don’t worry about it.

What a preposterous notion. Kylo stood up and Rey quickly grabbed his arm, her nails dug in. She had so many questions, and the tension between them was so thick it felt suffocating. To not even be able to ask...

“How much of it did they see?”

“They didn’t see the map.”

Rey was certain she had visualized it in that pivotal moment. They had been in her head. How was that possible?

“Get ready.” The silent urgency was back. His words weren’t a command, but Rey got up anyway.

He was gone when she finished the shower. The outfit left for her was a dress unlike anything she had ever seen. Straps that went every which way across her shoulders. She liked the color, her hands slid down the long skirt, mesmerized by the soft shimmer. An off-white, similar to her desert garb, with emerald green here and there.

To her relief, figuring out how to put it on was simple enough. She never wore many dresses, none, in fact, now that she thought about it. Even more surprising: it fit. Was that his doing? Had their time together really made him that intimately aware of her body? Or had it been just luck?

Rey turned around to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. It hadn’t been as daunting as she suspected. She stepped closer to the counter and grabbed the brush there. She had always kept her hair back to keep it out of her face, in three buns to lessen the pressure on her head. Would she need to keep her hair out of her face for this trip? Probably not, if she could afford to wear a dress. The length of it covered her feet, so she opted out of the fancy-looking shoes that had been set out for her comfortable desert boots instead.

When Rey finished, Kylo had returned. To her surprise, he was not wearing his helmet. He held his arm out for her to take and brought her down the hall and to their ship. It was just a personnel carrier box, big enough for two.

“Where are we going?” she asked when they got in, laying side by side, but she had fallen asleep for the travel before he could answer.

“My grandmother’s home, Naboo.” His voice came, luring her awake.

“Aren’t they with the -”

“Yes,” Kylo shushed her as their pod opened. “So we’re laying low.”

They stepped out and smelled the heat and the sand with their first fresh breath of air.

“I am hardly dressed for this.” Rey said as she took it in - the  her voice dropping off when her eyes found the rolling ocean.

“There must have been a miscalculation somewhere, we were supposed to land -” Kylo was cut off as Rey bolted past him, scrambling for the ocean, beaming like a child. Each step in the sand reminded her of Jakku, the breeze from the waves beckoned her with their sweet, cold relief.

“Rey, stop!” He habitually threw his hand out towards her, and she stopped mid-step, one leg in the air, frozen.

Seeing that she didn’t get very far, Kylo let out a sigh and walked to her. She had lost her balance and nearly fell into the sand, but he had caught her. “The ocean is full of man-eating monsters. Stay away from it.”

Rey wondered if her mind was playing a trick on her, or if she had seen a long, shimmering tentacle slithering along the waves just then.

“Let’s go.” His hand wrapped around her arm, gently pulling her away from the ocean. They locked eyes. She parted her lips to speak, but no words came out.

They were free. There were no guards. No patrols. Just the crash of the ocean and the weight of the sunlight, the heat from the sand. His grip on her arm was tightening, pulling her in.

No supremacy. No First Order. Just them.

“Ben,” Rey whispered.

He was staring at her lips. “Kylo,” he corrected.

Her brow furrowed, her gaze shifted to sadness. “Why?”

Instead of answering her, he caved to the growing desire within himself to taste her. She returned his kiss, grabbing his face with both of her hands. His big arms wrapped around her back and pressed her against him.

Flooded with relief, Rey granted herself this indulgence - as though it really was a choice. Now that her friends were safe, and that he had the instinct to take her off of the damned ship. Rey felt hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe she could bring him back. Resurrect Ben. She tasted it on his lips, felt it in her heart, through their quiet connection, she knew.

He was coming back to her.

“Rey,” he muttered against her mouth.

“Hm?”

His hand slid up her back, pressing her chest, pulling her closer as he deepened their kiss. She let herself melt into him. Being with him there, under an open, warm sky, was as close a thing to home as she ever imagined. Kylo suddenly pulled her leg up around his hip, bunching the skirt of her dress up. Throwing her head back, Rey gasped as she felt his hardness press against her panties. Here - she thought at him, anxious. Standing, as always, on the edge of a snow-covered cliff, staring down into the seductive darkness. The warmth emanating from it melted the ice near her feet, like it wanted her to slip and fall into it, forever.

Rey threw her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself so she could wrap both of her legs around him. He moaned into her mouth as she grinded against him, both of his big hands holding her steady, squeezing her ass. His fingers curled, pulling her panties aside, greedy for all of her. Gasping, Rey reached one hand between their bodies and freed his shaft from his pants. She slipped her hand over his throbbing girth, imagining how good he felt inside of her while he sucked on her neck. She gyrated over him, chasing the pleasure wherever it went as his head rubbed against her clit, between her folds, making her ache to be filled, until her walls craved the stretch of him.

No one was around, but Rey’s face still went red as he penetrated her. She kissed him to stifle her moan as he lingered there, savoring the pulsing stretch of her velvety walls.

She feared they’d lose balance and fall, even for all of the muscle Kylo possessed. He broke their kiss with a gasp and snaked his arm around her lower back to hold her still. He pushed deep into her, stretching her, filling her, shocking every nerve in her body with the rapture she only got from that metal around her neck. Rey was gasping, reaching for the peak of her pleasure. Before she could get it, suddenly, Kylo lowered himself to the sand, holding her steady.

“What if someone sees?” Rey asked.

I’ll kill them, he thought flippantly.

Rey stopped kissing him and stared.

His cock throbbed insider of her, marking uneven seconds passing by. She tried to search him for additional context, uncertain how serious he was, but found nothing. He increased the pleasure through her collar until she was brought back to him, the moment, uncaring of what was going on around them.

It was easier for her to thrust from this position, so she did, balancing herself on his knees while he held her hips.

She crashed into him when she came, cradling his face in the crook of her shoulder, moaning his name, Kylo, Kylo, Kylo…

He laid back, pulling her over him, thrusting fast and hard now, forcing the air out of her in hard, heavy gasps. Their minds melted together, seemingly on their own, and the floodgates of all the rapture of their memories burst open. He grabbed her head and kissed her when she came, shaking, sweating, twitching on top of him, too lost in the pleasure to kiss him back. Her tight convulsions forced him over the edge, too, and she felt his load filling her, prolonging her orgasm.

When it passed, she rolled off of him onto her back, needing the refreshing breeze of the sea to balance the warmth that suffocated her.

“I wish we could stay here.” She said after a long moment.

He kissed her hair. “We can’t. I made dinner reservations. And we have a room.”

Rey giggled. “Is this what normal people do?”

“I think so, yeah.”

They lay there a moment, hand in hand, one with the wild, tempted to fall asleep. But each pulse of her heart brought with it a reality, chasing away her afterglow. The collar. The cuffs. Secrets. The map. More questions.

Now that she had slipped away from him again, Kylo helped her up and brushed the sand off of her dress and hair the best he could. With her hand looped around his arm, they walked down a trodden path to the city nearby.

Rey didn’t know what to expect, but how easily they merged into the street. Rey felt overwhelmed at the ease in which it all fell into place. The occasional passer-by glanced twice at her collar or wrists, but their gazes never lingered long.

“You said your grandmother was from here?” Rey asked when they turned down an alley into a much less crowded street. Kylo nodded as he lead her towards a door being guarded by a large man who stared at the ground. He glanced for only a fragment of a second at Kylo Ren’s face before opening the door. Up the cold, stone staircase was a single door. Kylo swung it open in a grand gesture.

“It’s beautiful.” Rey walked straight towards the windowed doors to their balcony overlooking the sparkling sea. The sand was smooth, except for one shallow trench she could see from there, where they had just been.

As she stared, basking still in the overwhelming relaxation of their liberty, he strolled up to her side and pulled her against him.

“All I want to do,” he said into her ear “is rip that dress off of you.”

She smirked and playfully hit his chest. “Again, already?"

His hands moved up to cup her face and he kissed her again. “I brought you here because I trust you, and I want you to trust me. Besides, I brought your regular clothes, too. It's not like you'll be without something to wear.”

Rey’s fingers curled into his thick dark hair as she kissed him back. “I do trust you. I know you can’t do much, but, when it matters most you do come through.” She remembered Finn, the ache associated with those events was now but a dull memory. She missed her friends, true, but her place was here, at his side. Or at his heels. With him. Until she could bring him with her.

“I saw the map.”

Rey fell back on her heels. Her hands slid down to his shoulder then finally to her sides. She stared at his chest, unable to bring herself to look at him.

Why does he have to do that?

The silence between them thickened until she took a step back.

“What are you going to do?”

“That depends on you.”

She walked towards the railing of the balcony, anything to avoid looking at him, in his general direction. The darkness of his clothes, his big stature, would draw her back into him if she let it.

“What do you mean?”

“If you’ll join me.”

It wasn’t even something she considered. Rey shook her head immediately. “No. I can’t. I won’t.”

She saw him smirk and shake his head from the corner of her eye. He stepped towards her and leaned against the rock wall, facing her, an impending eclipse of her vision.

“Haven’t you already?” He tried to keep his voice calm, but she detected his pain in his words. Her gaze faltered down at her pale hands, resting on the dark rail. “We are running out of time, Rey. To them, there’s only two endings to this. You join me, or you die.”

“What about the ending to you? To us?” She pressed.

He scowled at her. “You would have me return to the people who--” He hoisted himself up and walked away from her. Rey saw the red-hot rage spiking through him in the back of her mind, where they connected. She probed to where his conflict resided and focused on that instead. The love, the light.

“No.” He finally said. “You will be with me or against me, Rey. I will not keep you like this.”

“The people who what?” She asked. When he didn’t respond, she sensed a blooming sadness within him. It grew, spreading like ink in water until she felt compelled to hold his hands. “Talk to me.” she urged.

“The people who threw me away. Luke tried to... “ He shook his head, certain she wouldn’t understand. “Tried to kill me.”

Before Rey could ask, she watched it unfold in his mind. The green glow of Luke’s saber on his face as he stared down at Kylo. Murder burned in his gaze. Their sabers crashed together, the tent crashing down, smothering both of them. Kylo running off into the night.

Rey stumbled back, shaking her head. “No, no, he wouldn’t, he must have had a reason.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kylo nearly spat. “It happened. That happened. To me. My own uncle!” His voice echoed off the bedroom wall and out towards the sea. His face had started turning red, his shoulders heaving. Rey didn’t look at him, he was squeezing her hands hard. When she moved to let go of him, he pulled her tighter to him for a second, desperate for her comfort, before angrily letting her go.

“I don’t think that it has to be one or the other. I think there’s a way… something in between the two, between all of this, the war, the light, the dark. There has to be.”

“There isn’t. It is one or the other.” His tone was resolute.

You would let them kill me? She thought, but couldn’t bring the words to her mouth.

He sensed her concern, and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “You don’t have to decide right now.” He searched for a distraction. “I wanted us to be alone here, together first.”

She found her voice when she risked a glance at him. She shoved him away from her. “So join you or die? Those are my options?” He said nothing and she shook her head. “Kill me, then. If it’s so easy, if I mean so little-”

“Stop talking.”

Her jaw clamped shut, but her anger continued spilling over through their mental bond. He wasn’t affected. He seemed, if anything, disappointed in her. “You know none of that is true.” He said calmly. “Together, Rey, we will build a better galaxy. Without Snoke or Sith, or Jedi.” He touched her face again. “No one will harm a hair on your beautiful body. But without you by my side, none of this has any meaning to me.”

And then she saw it, a flash in the center of her mind, as deep as her core - Kylo Ren’s visions of ruling the galaxy. His black cloak ripping in the wind next to her white dress. They stood before a pale yellow sky, basking in roars of applause - a loving infinite crowd, the adoring citizens of the galaxy...

Rey shook her head, dusting the vision away. Her mouth fell open with joy, with disbelief.

“That only happens if you join me.” His face swayed back and forth slowly, framed by his long hair.

“And if I don’t?” Rey dared.

“You’ll remain like this.” His finger looped around the collar, reminding her of its presence. “You like it. I know you do, and you know it, too. But that’s all you’re going to be until you step up and take your place by my side.”

“Your captive.”

“My slave.” He pressed. “But don’t worry, I’m never going to get tired of watching your body buckle and shake with the pleasures I give you.”

Rey ‘s face went bright red as she tried to look away from him. But she was preoccupied with something more important than their heat between bedsheets. “You said… death.”

His lip twisted into a smirk. “To them.”

She sensed he wanted to say more, but he was quickly retreating away from her again. Gathering his dark secrets back into himself like treasures in a box to be buried in the sand. But not before she caught another vision- a glimpse of his dark silhouette over a glowing red sky, and a black figure - a child? Perhaps? - no, a woman on her knees. Rey. Connected to his belt with a chain on her neck. Her head bowed in submission. The illusion came with a rapture, a deep vibration that pleasured every fiber of her body. The longer she focused on him, on it, the more intense it grew and - Then it was gone, and only he stood before her, hands on her face, staring deeply into her eyes.

In that moment, she knew he was hoping she wouldn’t join him. He wanted her to stay like this. He fantasized about the red sky, and her at his feet. Long, dark nights of her on her knees, on her back, crying out, screaming for him. Because of him. But not in pain or suffering.

That other thing. The thing that she could still barely admit to herself. The other side of the dark side.

He was using the collar to manipulate her.

She tried to focus on the first vision - the bright sky and cold wind, them as equals, but no matter how she tried it didn’t feel the same as the way he saw it. A part of him wants that. Rey licked her lips. I’m getting through to him.

She smiled, rejuvenated by the ray of hope and its revitalizing shine.

He smirked darkly back at her. “You don’t have to decide right now,” his eyes flicked to the darkening blue sky with the neon orange clouds. “It’s time for us to go to dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is nice,” she beamed at him from across the table, over a tiny lantern and bright orange flower with a million petals. Little orbs of pink and yellow light drifted from its center and dissipated into the air. “Thank you.”

Kylo Ren, from his stature alone, stood out in the dining room. Rey had insisted he wear something besides all black, but he was about as stubborn as a toddler about it. She feared he would be recognized, even here, this far from the center.

“You’re welcome.” he said, flipping a page in the menu before darting his dark eyes around the restaurant. “We have nothing to worry about.”

“Good evening, lovebirds.” A waiter stopped by and smiled warmly at Rey. “Is this your first time dining wi-”

“No.” Kylo’s tone immediately demanded the waiter’s attention, making him momentarily speechless. “Water, please. For both of us.”

“Right away, sir.”

Rey couldn’t stop her nervous laugh when he was out of earshot. She stared pointedly at Kylo until he looked at her. “What was that?”

“What?” Kylo snapped back.

Rey nodded her head. “No, water, please, for both of us.” She teased, then erupted into laughter she tried to contain.

“I didn’t like the way he looked at you.” He aid after she regained her composure a little.

Rey threw her head back in another fit of giggles, knowing he found her impersonation amusing. “Kylo, you can’t just threaten everyone who looks at me. That’s… I don’t know, mad, or something.”

“Here you are. Are you ready to order, sir?” The waiter asked, hastily setting down the glasses between them and looking right at Kylo.

“Yes,” He ordered for both of them. The waiter didn’t spare are glance at Rey as he almost ran away from their table.

“Now that that’s out of the way…”

“How did you convince Snoke to let me-”

“Keep your voice down!” he snapped at her.

“-off the ship?”

He shook his head. A slow smirk formed. “We are not Kylo and Rey tonight.”

Rey frowned, “what?”

“We are not discussing anything like that. Tonight, we are just two people out on a date. No war-talk allowed.”

“Well, you can’t control what I say, so-”

Rey stopped talking and stared at him, interrupted mid-thought by the collar humming to life.

“Tell me about Jakku. Where did you live there?”

“Um,” Rey took a drink of water as the sensations subsided. “I thought we weren’t --” She nearly choked as more vibrations trickled down her spine. “In an old AT-”

“How long were you there?”

Her eyes lowered to the table and she chewed on her bottom lip. “My parents dropped me off when I was young.”

“They threw you away, too.” He nodded. “I know what that feels like.”

Rey’s hand was still clasped around her drink. Kylo stared at it, then, with a single decisive motion, put his hand on top of hers.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I used to think they’d come back for me.”

He shook his head. “What was it like there?”

“Horrible." Her brows twisted up into a frown as she recalled the desert planet. "You couldn’t eat unless you scrapped. Scrapping took all day. I’d be lucky if a day’s work got me half a portion.” Then she smiled. “When I met Finn and BB-8…”

“What about when you met me? On Takadona. But, before that. Did you know of me?”

Rey pulled her hand away and adjusted the napkin on her lap awkwardly. “I thought we weren’t going to discuss the war?”

“This isn’t about the war.”

Rey shook her head and sighed. “Nothing before Takadona, no. After Finn and I got out of Jakku, I met Han Solo, and that's when..." His face had become that eerie calm again, where she wasn't sure if he was going to explode in some sudden emotional rage. Carefully, she continued, "Well, I learned who you were but I never felt this…” She silenced herself as their food arrived. For the first time in her life, Rey had no appetite. She stared wide-eyed down at her overflowing plate, the casual clanking of other diners echoing in her ears. 

The longer she sat there, unmoving, staring, she began to feel as though she was in a dream. This all was too unreal, too much - her and Kylo Ren, sitting down together. In a restaurant. On Naboo. No one knowing who they were, who they are, and if they did, or should they become aware, his death was a certainty. Yet here they were, the myriads of people around them oblivious.

It was surreal.

It was - Rey's muscles relaxed as she melted into her chair - peaceful.

What am I doing here?

“You should eat.” Kylo pressed. His voice chased away the strange dreamlike sensation that had started taking hold of her. “I won’t make you, but, you’re going to need your energy tonight.”

She caught a smirk as he began eating, and that compelled her to stab her fork full of the white meat. The fog of fantasy thinned as she chewed.

“Why is that?" While she waited on his response, she thought of whether or not the possessive Kylo Ren would dare to play with her there, in front of everyone. She imagined him swiping his arm over the table, all of their plates and dishes, the glowing flower, crashing to the floor. The patrons around them either gasping or ignoring them, too wrapped up in their own conversations. He'd lift her and have her there, laying on her back on the table. Or perhaps he'd throw her down by her hair, bent over it, pulling up her dress so he could --

“Don’t push your luck. If I do that here I’ll have to make sure we’re the only ones who walk out.”

“Not if they don’t know what’s going on.” It was her turn to smirk, she leaned in. "You don't have to make a big scene, you know."

“You accept the terms of this challenge?”

She knew he wouldn’t actually murder everyone in the restaurant. That would immediately draw attention to his presence and bring the war right here. Still, Rey couldn’t deny the allure of risk.

“I do.” She said.

“I’m not going to go easy on you.” He warned. The smirk was all in his dark gaze, now. “Are you sure?”

“Stop stalling.”

The current opened, flooding down her back, settling between her thighs. Rey took a deep breath to keep from squirming, trying to disguise her writhing as just taking a long look around the restaurant.

Focus on the food, she told herself as he lifted her fork to her lips. Even without looking at him she could feel his eyes on her, burning a hole in her head with his white-hot intentions. This sudden, intense urge to make her moan. To make her break right here, in front of all these people.

“Rey,” His voice brought her gaze up from her plate. “Try not to make a mess this time.”

She smirked. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

Why must she taunt him?

The rush she felt next made her slam her wrist on the edge of the table. Her eyes slid closed, an image of his body over hers swam through her mind.

These little fits were cracks in her armor, he knew. The subtle twitches, the softening of her eyes, her pounding heart, slamming, echoing in their shared mind, matching the rhythm of their hips, formed a vortex. They both tried to hold themselves away from it, afraid of getting sucked into the current. He to keep her safe. Her because she knew it was wrong. If she slipped, so did he, and vice versa. 

Now, here, the hurricane raged again but with one difference.

Instead of holding themselves back, Rey was taking deliberate steps right towards the eye of the storm. The closer she got the more enticing, the more difficult it became, for Kylo to hold his own ground.

They had forgotten about their food. Rey's chest heaved, sweat had formed on the back of her neck, matting her hair against her forehead as she stared, daringly, at him. She took each wave of pleasure with ease, now, just letting it roll through however he commanded.

There was a time when such a simple thing would have left her aching to be filled by him. Half-mad with desire, begging, crying even, maybe.

Look how I've grown.

“Careful, Rey.”

She bit into her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. Under the table he had touched her knee - hardly a significant gesture to a stranger's glance. But just moments after, she could feel his hand up her skirt, his fingers sliding between her wet folds. She dug her nails into his wrists, as though it would make him stop. He wasn't doing anything, it was all in her head. Him, using the Force to control her body once again.

“Excuse me.” Kylo snagged the waiter as he walked by. “The check.” Two fingers slid slowly in and out of her.

“Right away.” The waiter was off without a second glance.

The intensity subsided and Rey let out the breath she had been holding. “Who’s getting antsy now?”

“Rey,” Every time he said her name, it brought her to the edge of orgasm. “I need to get you out of here.” He stared at her lips.

A thought crossed her mind just then. “Can you feel it, too?” She asked, her eyes narrowed. “When you do it to me?”

The corner of his lip twitched up and the intensity between them subsided. “I feel it more when you do it back to me.”

“What?” Rey’s words got choked off by a sudden gasp when penetrated her completely. “Be-,” she whispered, her shoulders and neck tensed, not believing he’d go that far this fast. Her fingertips went white as she clutched her seat, as though holding as still as she could would somehow make it stop. “I thought it was the collar?” Despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep her voice steady.

“That’s only part of it.” He confessed.

When the waiter came back with the check, Rey’s entire focus was centered on her breathing. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, even if she wanted to. All the while he set the money on the table and spoke to the waiter, Rey couldn’t make out a word that left his lips. He was sending her more mental images of their trysts, including the way she had soaked her pants the night before.

The night before.

Not even a full day ago she had become convinced Kylo Ren was her enemy again, beyond salvation. 

It means he's coming back to me.

She set her elbow on the table and bit down on her thumb as more memories flashed through her mind, triggered by him. He was thinking about the way she tasted. Rey blushed when he locked eyes with her, and she saw he was picturing her, naked, thighs around his head as he licked her clit.

“Let’s go.” He said, finally rising from his seat. She followed him, not sure if it was because her bondage was forcing her to, or if her motions were all her own. 

When the door of their room closed behind her, Kylo pressed her against the wall, crushing her back against it as he smothered her face with his hands and mouth. Impatient, he grabbed the thin straps that looped over her shoulders and ripped them off. The jarring noise gave Rey pause, but it was swept away as he kissed down her neck.

She dug her nails into his arms, irritated from his clothes that she couldn't really feel him, so she pulled at his clothes, following the seams, clawing and scratching desperately for an opening. The cuffs dragged along, cold and familiar. He held her hands in his, his forehead pressed to hers as he stared down at them.

"I trust you." He whispered. Without a sound, the cuffs opened and he dropped them to the floor. He touched her collar bone, then wiggled his fingers under her hair to reach the back of her collar. She grabbed his wrist as she felt it unlatch, mixed emotions swelled within her - relief and liberation, yes, but also a small trickle of trepidation. 

She had opportunities to leave before and did not take them. She wasn't ever sure that she could, her place was here with Kylo Ren. It was a fact of her life - like deserts being hot and water being wet. She stared at his face while he looked down at the metal ring in his hands before that, too, fell to the floor. 

He was afraid, and anxiously waiting for her to make her move.

He expects me to go.

"When are you going to learn?" Rey asked, her fingers combing through his hair and pulling him into her. "I'm not going anywhere without you. Not ever."

He wrapped himself around her as they kissed again. She lost her balance, but he was steady enough to support her. One arm around her waist, the other across her back, as though he couldn't pull her close enough. He seemed further away and Rey recalled what he had said about the collar. 'Only part of it,' he had said. Did the collar make their connection stronger?

Can you hear me? She thought at him

"You have to talk." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She bent her head over his to keep kissing him, her hands on his neck, in his hair, squeezing his shoulders. "I can't read your mind anymore."

Rey's stomach clenched and she took a deep breath to chase away the nerves.

"You have to tell me what you want."

His words were more terrifying than she had anticipated. She blinked, and tore her gaze away from him. She had told him before what she wanted, but in her head, usually. But bringing those words from her head to her lips of her own will meant she was making a choice. The moment was slipping out of her hands and she started moving out of his arms. The war, Snoke, Han, Finn - what would they think? And what would her choice mean down the line? If they go their separate ways, will he hold this over her head? Rey, the Jedi who Betrayed her Friends. Would Kylo Ren tell them about her?

She recalled how Finn turned his back on her and walked away. If she crossed this bridge, does it mean she'll be burning it behind her? No way to turn back.

Standing on her own now, Rey was facing away from Kylo.

"Rey?" 

A ripple went through her spine, humming like the perfect pitch of an enraptured angel.

All of that paled in comparison to him. 

With a sudden, heavy sob, Rey started crying. 

She had already crossed the bridge. Now it was a matter of waiting to set it ablaze.

"Say something." His voice gave away more desperation than he intended.

Scratching her eyebrow, Rey turned back towards him, but couldn't meet his gaze. "You. I want you. I love you."

He stepped towards her and smiled, but she stepped back, holding her arm out between them.

"But," she heaved. "What do you want? Because if I do this ..." she thought of her friends again, then remembered he couldn't see what she did, and she forced herself to talk. " ... I might never see my friends again."

"What I've wanted has never changed. You're the indecisive one, not me."

She shook her head. "That's not true!"

"It is." He insisted. "You love me. You want to leave. You love me again. You make me free my enemies. You love me. You want to leave again. You did it just now. Kissed me and told me you would never leave and now here you are, ready to leave."

"That's not fair," Rey shook her head. "You're-"

"Make a decision, Rey." His voice was neutral.

"You make it sound so easy."

He took a cautious step towards her, his gaze unfaltering. Like everything else about him, he radiated certainty while crumbling inside. "It was easy for me."

Rey sensed his bitterness and scoffed. "You kidnapped me. It's not the same!"

"I did what I had to do." He pressed. "And so did you. You thought you were doing all of this because you had to. And after I had you, and I saw it in your mind that you wanted me, too, I knew." His lip quivered, like he was about to get angry. 

"And now, we get to do what we want."

What we want... She let his words echo in her head for a little while. She suddenly felt like he wasn't telling her something important, but the suspicion was whisked away as he lifted her up again. She let him, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his big shoulders. It was easy to melt back into the moment, now that she was staring back into his dark eyes, and he was looking up into hers. The world fell away, the galaxy close behind it.

They kissed softly, sweetly while he carried her to the bed and dropped her down, eliciting a small yelp of surprise. Blushing, she pulled him close and buried her face in his torso. He tangled his fingers in her hair while hers went to his belt, tugged on his shirt. Her mouth watered to taste him, to feel his skin on hers, his body crushing her into the soft blankets...

When he got his shirt off, he stuck one finger in the top of her dress, nestled between her breasts, and yanked it off with a powerful thrust of his arm. Rey had laughed, enjoying his enthusiasm, and he smiled as he moved on top of her, burying his face in her freshly exposed breasts. Rey fumbled with his belt, her legs snaking around his, aching to feel his cock on her, inside her. When she finally managed to undo his pants, Rey wrapped her hand around his shaft and guided her to him. 

"Now, now," He said, twisting his hand in her hair as he swiveled his hips back to avoid penetrating her. "Get your legs up."

She bit her bottom lip as she pulled her legs up between them, her shins resting against his chest. He leaned on her, crushing her there so she couldn't move. Rey felt safe, even as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. Both of her arms fit in his one hand.

 _He's so big_ , she lifted her chin towards him, wanting a kiss again.

Instead, he slid his fingers between her exposed wet folds, making her jump with pleasure and surprise. Even without access to her mind, he knew what she liked after all of their time together. He didn't need to read her thoughts to know that when she bit her bottom lip and threw her head back into the pillows, to keep going. The longer he kept his pace, the closer she'd get to cumming. But he wasn't ready for her to cum yet.

Her toes curled in protest when he stopped. "No, don't-" She had started to say, but was silenced by the smooth head of his cock replaced his fingers. Her slick folds parted easily for him, she ached to wiggle closer, to get him inside of her. She was all too aware of how he stared at her face, intensely, as he teased her with tantalizing prods.

She was so wet, so inviting, it was a strain to not just dive all the way into her. He squeezed her wrists tighter. "Don't move," his voice came out in a harsh, fast breath of air.

Rey looked at him, then swiveled her hips quickly. She let out a moan as his head slipped in, and that had been enough.

Unable to help himself, Kylo thrust into her fully, filling her, stretching her wide, knocking the breath out of her. He lingered there, pressed against the deepest parts of her, and rested his forehead on hers. They kissed, and Rey managed to get her legs out from under him and wrap them around his hips. He let go of her hands and curled his fingers between hers and started thrusting, slowly. 

It was surreal, not having her mind being dragged around, visions of their memories being flashed over her eyes. It made her feel alone, even though she wasn't. Turning her head, Rey kissed his pulsating neck. His long hair tickled her face. Kylo let out a groan then looked at her, again. He thrusted faster and tore his fingers out of hers. Sweat had started beading up in his hair. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes," Rey nodded, getting more and more swept away. "Yes, of course."

His hand suddenly went around her neck. She could still breathe, but the intensity of just having it there made her realize how fragile she was. How delicate.

He pounded into her now. She dug her nails into his sides, it felt more like a natural reaction, a thing she ought to do, a thing she needed to do. She scratched at him and he squeezed tighter, never enough to stop her breathing. It made his cock pulsate, and brought her closer to the edge of her own pleasure.

"Rey," He said her name through clenched teeth and she opened her eyes to see his. Intense. Dark. Powerful. "Whether you wear that collar or not, you are mine."

His hand was a collar.

"Don't close your eyes." He ordered, and she kept staring at him as he pulled the orgasm out of her with his cocks. She lost herself, panting, her hips moving on their own. She arched her back and her body fought to writhe with the pleasure but Kylo's hand held her still by her neck. When the peak of hers ended, he let go of her neck and returned to being fully on top of her. His heat and weight bore down on her and with the last few final thrusts, filled her up.

He stayed on top of her, and she wouldn't have had him anywhere else. She wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled her face in his shoulder. Their breathing syncopated, Rey could feel the pounding of his heart against her chest."Let's just go somewhere." She whispered.

Kylo Ren let out a single chuckle and rolled off of her, but she nestled her head in his shoulder, still wanting him close. "We can't. You know that."

“Why not? Rey grabbed his hand. “We’ve been here all day! We can just slip out and go…” she shook her head, unable to fathom the possibilities that true, unbridled freedom would mean for them both. “Anywhere. Anywhere, together. Away from Snoke, the war, everything.”

“Rey,” he said carefully. “That's not the proper way to end all of this."

A breath grew in her chest. She squeezed his hand. “I know this is what you want. I see it. I don’t know how but I do, Kylo. Solid and clear, I feel it- you want to be free with me. Stay here with me, please.”

He was staring at her with the same cautious detachment as when she spoke of Finn all those nights ago.

“You’re angry with me.” She said.

“No.” He shook his beautiful dark hair. “I envy you. Your hope.” His voice was flat as he detached himself more. “It’s naive.” He said, his eyes on the ceiling.

She licked, then pursed her lips together in frustration. “Then… why? Why bring me here? What was today all about if not that?”

“Trust." He said. "Come here," he held her in his huge arms. 

"What about tomorrow, then?" She asked when the silence became too deafening.

"You'll give me your decision." His voice was soft, he was starting to fall asleep.

Something in his voice made Rey think he was testing her. He was still keeping things from her, but... 

Why wasn't he putting her collar and cuffs back on? 

"Kylo?" She stroked his chest and looked at him. He was asleep.

Her mind was spinning. It was as though she was walking through a garden of stones, turning over each one trying to find what she was looking for. A key, or a code, maybe. She sat up and put her clothes back on. Outside, the sea had gotten rougher, and Rey heard strange and terrifying noises in the distance of the abysmal sea. She stepped out onto the balcony, her thoughts now crashing over each other like the waves. 

Trust. No collar. Freedom. Trust. No cuffs. Freedom. A decision, her decision. He'll never be without her. Trust. 

 _Naboo, my grandmother's home planet,_ he had said to her.

A decision - death or join.

 _I brought your regular clothes,_ he had joked earlier.

She looked down at her wrists.

_Freedom._

A tentacle rose from the sea and slammed back down.

_No First Order here._

Rey went back into the room and found the bag that he said held her clothes. Inside, she also found Luke's light saber.

Her heart seemed to stop.

 _He wants me to run_.

Her shoes were right next to it, as though it was an unspoken confirmation of her suspicions.

Her body moved on its own, as though she was in a dream as she took the shredded dress back off and put her comfortable desert garb back on. She held the saber in her hand for a long time before putting it on her belt. She wished she had her staff.

Rey pulled the white hood up over her head and looked at Kylo sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful she longed to lay back down with him, pull his arms around her.

 _He needs you to be strong, now_. The certainty was palpable, it solidified in her heart and mind in a way that left others unrivaled. He _did_ bring her here for a reason: to give her an out. Give her a chance. She had to be brave enough to take it.

It was the only thing that made sense.

 _If you stare much longer, you’re going to lose your wit_. Rey squared her shoulders and quietly walked out into the night.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Where are you heading?” The man behind the counter asked as he filled Rey's canteen.

“Oh, I’m just following the road I guess.” Rey beamed as he handed it back to her. She immediately took a drink.

The whole morning, and half of the night, she had been out scavenging provisions her and Kylo would need for their new life. People threw away all kinds of useful things – enough for handfuls of portions on Jakku- what she couldn’t carry, she traded for money along the road. What she couldn’t trade or sell, she hid to pick up later. She learned that back on Jakku, too, to ration what goods you turned in. Sometimes if you walked away from the post with too many portions you’d get robbed or worse. Not that she couldn’t hold her own, but why waste the energy?

Being on Naboo, scavenging through their trashcans reminded her of home. Nostalgic, comforting. She didn’t know this place, but she did know mechanics. Still, the nostalgia brought with it something else. Something less fulfilling.

With her thirst now quenched, she hand her canteen back to the man and slid a coin across the bar. Yes, they would have everything they’d need for their new life together, where ever he was going to whisk her off to.

“All by yourself?” The man behind the counter shifted his weight to one foot as he topped her off.

Rey was trying to think of a way to politely dismiss his advances, a low rumble in the ground caught her attention.

"Do you hear that?" She asked him.

"What?"

"Shh," she stood up, brows furrowed together in focus, straining to listen. He stretched her canteen back to her, but she ignored him. No one else seemed to notice it. No, it wasn’t a noise, it was a… _feeling_. In her head, in her ears, her chest.

 _Or it's a natural phenomena they're used to_ , she considered. But then, even wouldn't they still at least acknowledge it? She knew even as she presented the idea that it was false.

A tar pit formed in Rey’s stomach as the rumble grew louder. She looked at the man behind the bar, still holding her canteen, but now he, too, could hear it. Rey saw it on his face.

"You do hear it." She pressed him. "Is that normal here?"

Wordlessly he shook his head.

Rey turned towards the patrons in the building as it manifested out from Rey’s body, no longer a feeling in her head but a vibration that shook everything. Ships, from the sky.

The First Order.

"You all need to get out of here!" Rey yelled. "It's the First Order, go!"

Nervous glances all around, but it wasn't until screams erupted from outside, punctuated by blaster fire, that people found their nerves to move. They bolted towards a back door, dove under tables as everyone in the building shot up, to run, to hide. The screams outside crept closer.

Her hair stood on end as she picked up another sound. One all too familiar - The sick, broken hum of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

 _Go to him_ , she beckoned her feet. _H_ _e's looking for you, if you go to him he'll stop killing people_!

 _I was wrong_.

The dull thuds of lopped off limbs and broken bodies rhythmically hit the ground, making a path towards the door. Towards her.

“Get behind the counter!" The man yelled at her, but Rey couldn't move. The closer Kylo got, the more intensely she sensed him. The rage radiated from him, wild rage like a blind, fevered beast destroying everything in its path.

_Move! He's killing people!_

_And it's your fault._

Rey suddenly found herself. She grabbed the saber from her belt and ignited it. She went towards the door, but before she took two steps, the wood exploded off its hinges.

There he was, she'd recognize the black garb anywhere. The broken blood-red glow of his saber radiated towards her as he stepped in. Behind his mask she sensed his spiraling torment, pulling her in.

"I'm sorry," she blurted once she was certain he was in earshot. He stopped and lowered his weapon. Rey kept hers up. "I'm sorry, but you can't just go off murdering people and invading towns because I don't do what you want me to!"

Kylo said nothing. Rey could feel his stare fixated on her.

The man behind the counter popped up with a weapon aimed at Kylo Ren. Rey had sensed him and turned to stop him.

"Don't!" She said, making sure her body was between them. Kylo wouldn't harm her, she knew. "This isn't about you, it's about me, let me fix it." She begged.

"This hardly sounds like a healthy relationship." He didn't take his eyes off of where Kylo Ren would have been standing, had she not blocked his view.

"If you value your life, you'll get back behind the counter."

She sensed Kylo walking towards her. The man finally saw the sincerity and desperation on her face and started to stand down, but not before the blaster was ripped from his hands and smashed against the wall. The remaining citizens who were hiding under the tables broke their silence from the noise, jumping and screaming out.

Rey faced Kylo Ren. His weapon was still out, as was hers.

"I don't want to fight you, Kylo." she gathered her strength. "But I will."

His silence was maddening.

'You're hurt." She said, and she began to cry, crushed under the intensity of turmoil that boiled within him. "I know, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You will surrender yourself to me and the First Order." He finally said in that awful voice. "Or this planet will be destroyed."

Rey immediately let her saber die and dropped it on the ground. She fell to her knees and held her arms out to him, palms up, her head shaking, "you don't have to do this."

His mask stared at her, void of expression. She gazed into the black window, desperate to penetrate through his armor.

 _You know me_. She thought, hoping he'd somehow hear her. _I wouldn't intentionally hurt you_.

He produced three metal rings from under his cloak. They glinted dully in the dim light. Her cuffs and collar.

They slapped around her, secure.

"Come with me." He ordered, picking up Luke's light saber.

Rey stood up and started to follow him. As though she really had a choice.

After their ship flew out of view, the man behind the counter had his attention drawn to the canteen of water she had left behind.

\--

Rey nearly burst into tears again as Kylo Ren's bedroom door opened. He hadn't spoken a word to her the whole trip back. The only contact she got was whatever vibes of intense emotion he felt as he stewed in his own thoughts.

She had gotten flashes of them, seemingly at their peaks – visions of him choking her against the wall, her face as red as his saber, gasping for air desperately while he fucked her. Slapping her ass until she cried, then sitting on her to keep her from thrashing while he kept going. The collar would shock her in that good way, making her flinch and shiver in her seat, helpless against his silent tantrum.

Part of her didn't care. She hung on to the fact that no matter what she did, invading and murdering people was not an appropriate response. He could have found her without resorting to that. _I can't blame myself for the choices he makes_ , she told herself. It was weak consolation.

When the door was all the way open, she stepped inside. Perhaps now that they were alone he could drop the Knight of Ren act and they could go back to normal.

He shoved her onto the bed, and it was like the dam that was keeping back the bulk of her tears burst open. How many times must she apologize?

"I informed our Supreme Leader Snoke of your decision."

She could hear him removing his clothes, but he still spoke thru that damned mask. It seemed like he was waiting for her to respond.

"And?" she asked.

Kylo climbed on the bed, straddling her legs. He grabbed the back of her shirt with his bare hands and ripped it open. As the tear echoed in the room, an orgasm rippled down her spine from the collar. Rey buried her face in the pillow as it crushed her, washing over her with its sudden intensity, making her shake. He traced a finger down her spine and stopped at her tailbone. In the wake of it, Rey reached for his other hand.

"Don't move." He ordered, his words cut like a knife as her hand solidified on the spot. "You're not going to move at all until I'm done with you."

"Kylo, pl-"

"Not even to talk."

He reached under her hips to undo her belt, then he plunged his hand between her thighs.

"You already got your pants wet."

 _Don't_ -

"Don't lie about what you want, Rey, it's useless. I see through your act."

She tensed against the pleasure he gave her over her clothes and through the collar. He sensed her resistance and forced her to cum again. She couldn't move as it tore through her, which only made it more intense.

“You think you can resist it. You can’t.”

She was already exhausted and panting, the pillow soaked with her tears and drool that leaked from between her lips even as her jaw was clamped shut. It felt so good. It always felt so good – like she was on fire and freezing all at once, like all of the flowers were in bloom against her skin and a raging sandstorm flurried in her belly all at once – how did he do it? How could a person be both so enraging and alluring?

He pulled her belt out of its loops and yanked her pants down to around her thighs and as he did, he realized she was taking a detached comfort in his mask. To her, as long as he wore it, he wasn't her lover, he was Snoke’s soldier. The way it acted like a screen between their connection, how it modified his voice.

But he wanted her to see that he was her lover. She called him Kylo Ren, but in her mind he was still Ben Solo. He saw that in the ever-present hesitation she had before using his name.

He had to kill Ben again.

“Your body belongs to me.” He said after taking off his mask. She relaxed, which wasn’t the response he had been hoping for. “Don’t you agree? You can answer.”

“My heart, too.” Rey said. Her voice was raw.

“Your heart.” He leaned over her, wiggling his arm under her chest until he found her breasts. He squeezed one hard in his hand while feeding pleasure through her collar. Rey gasped, trying to keep her head up to breathe. His face was next to hers.

“I’ll do to your heart what you did to mine.”

He slipped his fingers between her folds, sliding over her most sensitive crevices as she writhed from the pleasure. He wrapped his other hand around her neck.

“I can feel your pulse.”

He plunged two thick fingers inside of her pussy and she gasped as her back arched as high as she could with his tall, heavy body weighing her down.

“I can control it.”

His fingers vacated her, eliciting a moan, but not a moment later, everything seemed to freeze as he gently pressed against her asshole.

“What’s that thing you like to tell yourself?” He asked her, stroking against it, forcing her to relax and open herself to the stimulation. “The only way out is through?”

_This is gross, this is gross-_

“It’s tight.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open as he penetrated her there, but no sound escaped her lips. Her face fell into the pillow as a cascade of pleasure and revulsion wracked up her spine, crawling slowly as he pushed deeper.

 _That’s so wrong_ , Rey thought. Kylo let go of her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair instead now.

A second finger joined in and he wiggled them back and forth, in and out, stretching her right ring out. Preparing it.

 _He’s going to put it there_ , she realized and her heart started pounding hard and fast. She dug her nails into the sheets, as though hanging onto something would keep her from spiraling over the edge of that all-too familiar cliff into total submission.

 _Your body belongs to me_. This echoed in Rey’s head until she realized it was coming from him. He was saying it, over and over, like a mantra to himself.

He sat up, letting go of her hair to spread her ass cheeks wide apart. When he spat on her, she cringed, though part of her was grateful. For all of the distaste this vulgarity was breeding, there was something primal and hot about him wanting all of her like this.

He shoved his cock into her. Fast and hard, but she felt not an ounce of pain. He felt bigger there, she could feel his pulse, engorging him, stretching her. Every micromovement of his dick felt like an avalanche over her skin, her muscles. She was sweating, drowning in it.

“Your heart just stopped for a second there.” he said, leaning back over her. He kept one hand tangled in her hair, forcing her face to turn and look at him as he started fucking her ass.

“Look at me,” he ordered, and she did. “I own you now. I’ve fucked every hole in your body and everyone in the galaxy knows it.” She understood the depth of his dark gaze.

He had never been so deep inside of her as he was in this moment, not physically, but mentally. Their thoughts merged together so tightly it was impossible to differentiate between who was thinking what.

Her tears came again, but without sobs.

As he lingered inside of her, Kylo made her cum again. Rey couldn’t hold back the spasms and her gasps, her whole body went rigid, imploding with the raputre. It made her tighter, warmer and more open to him.

But something wasn’t right.

 _I’m yours_ , Rey’s thought was broken. _Yours_.

He kissed her, deep and hard, and she accepted his kiss, but her motions were too responsive.

“You’re mine,” he said to her, over and over, in time with his thrusts until he sensed her returning to him. “Do you hear me, Rey? Mine.”

She nodded. “Yours,” she muttered, and then her eyes rolled in the back of her skull again. He saw she was coated in sweat, and as her insides clenched and spasmed around him, he couldn’t hold back any more.

Rey envisioned the map, loud, right to the forefront of his mind as she came again, and a moment later, the sobbing returned. “Yours, yours, yours.” she muttered while he continued pounding into her, kissing her, until-

He had pulled out of her, making her cry out, and he sensed a deep emptyness from her while he shot white ropes up her back.

Kylo collapsed next to her, feeling relieved to have her at his side again. As soon as his head hit his pillow, Rey rolled over and clutched her arms around his neck, pulling her body as tight to his as she could manage.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

“I know you misunderstood.” He said, stroking her hair.

He expected her to ask about what he had told Snoke. But instead, Rey buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall out until she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

“I want to show you something.” Kylo had entered the room and was surprised to see Rey sitting cross-legged on the bed. It wasn’t her position that gave him pause, but rather, her lack of expression. She would usually jump or smile, or make some kind of acknowledgment of his presence when he sauntered inside fully armored like he did now.

It seemed as though she had not moved at all. As though she had been waiting for his arrival.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. She said nothing. He sensed no anger or distrust within her, so he carried on.

“Come with me.” He commanded. He spun on his heel and led Rey down the hall. She fell in step behind him. “Do you know where I’m taking you?” He asked.

“No,” Rey said.

Kylo stopped at a door and pushed a button next to it. She didn’t flinch at the noise.

“Go on in.” Kylo gestured to her. When she passed him, he probed her mind but was met with eerie blankness.

Rey stepped inside, and stared at the prisoner. Kylo walked, slowly, taking his sweet time into the room and stood among them, surprised no words had been spoken yet.

“Rey?” Finn finally said.

“Finn.” She nodded her head once at him. There was no lingering stare or glance, no concern in her eyes. Her mind wasn’t swimming with questions like how did he get here, or did anyone else get caught.

Kylo became concerned. He had sensed this slow disassociation growing within her the past few days. She had started acting unlike herself, strangely neutral and calm. His attempts to rattle her were brushed off with unusual ease.

It was infuriating.

“You want to ask me something.” Rey said to Kylo. “What is it?”

He looked carefully between her eyes, searching.

“What do we do with him?”

“Rey.” Finn gawked at her, sensing that something was wrong.

“How did he get here?” Rey asked instead.

Stoic, Kylo answered. “Troopers caught him when you let him escape.”

“He’s been here since?”

“Yes.”

A long pause. Rey and Finn stared unblinking at each other.

“You should release him. His loyalty isn’t to the resistance, it’s to himself.” She recalled the discussion she had with Finn back on Takadona. He was going to trade work for transportation to the outer rim to escape the First Order. She sent the memory to Kylo’s mind so he could see, too. “He had no intention of fighting the First Order until you brought me here.”

“He’s a traitor. Did he tell you that? He was a trooper.”

Rey nodded. “He did.”

Another long pause. This time, it was Finn who broke it. “Killing me won’t stop the Resistance.”

“It won’t.” Rey agreed.

Rey sensed a growing frustration within Kylo. Suddenly, he flung his hand out and Finn coughed. He was choking, gasping for air while his eyes bulged.

“Let him go.” Rey said, but her tone was neutral and void of emotion. “Don’t punish him because you’re angry with me.”

“What do you WANT?” Kylo suddenly screamed, heaving. He tore his helm off of his head and threw it on the floor. It cracked, the sharp noise echoed while Finn caught his breath.

Unmoved, Rey let his fury wash through her without acknowledging it. “I have everything I want.”

Finn blinked. “What’s wrong with you, Rey?”

She ignored him. “Can I go now?”

Kylo looked at the floor as he turned his back to her. “Yes.”

Rey spun on her heel and returned to his bedroom. Finn stared after her. The two were silent until Kylo finally cleared his throat. “She really went.”

“What’s your plan now?” Finn asked, his voice weighed down with snark.

Kylo pulled the lever that freed Finn and paced around the room. Finn stepped down and considered walking out the door to follow Rey, but instead, he turned towards Kylo. “Well?”

“You did your part. Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

“Hey, man, that wasn’t what we-”

“You did your part.” Kylo pressed. “Now get out of here.”

Still, Finn hesitated. He licked his lips to say something, but Kylo Ren already saw his mind.

“If you tell her I will kill you.” Kylo warned.

“She’ll know it was you. Think she’ll still be in love with you after that?”

Kylo grinned, and turned to face him. “If she cared, she wouldn’t have left.”

“You’re wrong about her. She’ll-”

His words cut off again as the Dark Prince raised his hand, force choking him once again. Scowling, his face reddening with anger. “Do you want to test that? You’ll lose anyway.”

Finn kicked at the wall, desperate to struggle his way out of Kylo’s grasp. When he collapsed to his knees, Ren let him go.

Finn didn’t need to be warned again. He bolted from the room, leaving Kylo there, staring down at his broken helmet on the floor.

\---

When Kylo returned to his room, he saw Rey again cross-legged on the bed. She was rubbing a piece of metal against her nails, unaffected by his presence.

“Rey?” He asked. It was dark, so he turned one of the dimmer yellow-hued lights on.

“Hm?”

She didn’t look up as he walked over to her. Slowly, Kylo sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her legs around him. She dropped the file and smiled at him. “What is it?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

For a long time she stared at him, but Kylo could not penetrate her mind. He tried, prodding gently at first, then clawing. His face twisted with the effort while hers remained still. There was no door, no crevices or hinges he could detect within her.

There was nothing there. He strained to see, to feel, to find something in her, a trace of the Rey he knew.

He touched her face, as though staring into her eyes would help. The darkness of her mind only grew more dense, piling on top of him as though he was falling. She put her hand on his and lowered it to her lap, where she clasped it in both of hers.

“Where you once saw conflict, there is now peace.”

He smiled, staring at her lips. Then he kissed her, returning his hands to her face as he leaned over her, pinning her down on the bed. She kissed him back and wiggled her hips against his, melting into her place below him.

Kylo expected the dark room of her mind to brighten, to open. For memories and desires to pour in, as they had countless times before.

But there was only that vapid darkness flowing over him, cold and bitter.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“Nothing. I’m happy you made the decision to be mine. It was the right one.”

She hadn’t even asked what he did about her friend, he realized.

Rey tugged at his belt. “I’m not so convinced.” she said.

Kylo jumped and rolled off of her awkwardly as he realized her disappointment, and what she was trying to gently point out.

Rey didn’t know much about men, but her gut told her this was a sensitive topic, so she chose to remain silent. She stared out the window at the endless black blanket of stars.

“I killed him.” Kylo said. When she said nothing, he continued. “After you left I snapped his neck. Threw him out with the trash.” He turned his head towards her slightly, but sensed no change. No spark of fury, no pang of sadness. “He cried. It was disgusting and pathetic. He even pissed-”

“Lying does not suit you, Kylo Ren.” she said.

“I am not lying,” the last word came out with a scowl. “I did kill him. I’ve killed thousands of people, why do you think I’d treat him any different?”

“I know you.”

He scoffed and stood up. “You don’t have to believe me. It won’t change what I’ve done.” He took off his gloves and threw them on top of his dresser, unlatched his cloak and let it fall to the floor in a black pool around his feet. He couldn’t look at her now, he knew his face would betray him.

She was remembering something, he crept through her mind slowly, following the stream of the memories she was flipping through.

‘ _Why would… why would that be a concern?’_ He heard her voice from the distant memory.

‘ _Because I own you. And we don’t want any unnecessary complications or distractions from retrieving the map.’_ Kylo saw him standing over her, that first day he had her in his room. She lay on the bed in ripped clothes, clutching the bedding to cover herself, afraid.

When she had flung the sheet off of herself, as he demanded, the vision changed, led by reverberations of how she had screamed while he forced orgasm after orgasm through her that night.

She was back in the restraints, a black figure looming over her. It took the shape of him, his saber drawn and pointed at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself out of the restraints and tight against him, his red saber stabbing through her back.

 _You’re an idiot, you know he feels nothing._ She had thought.

Now she was standing in his room, her hand clapped over her mouth, her back against the wall. The day he killed the trooper who had touched her. Her soul was a frantic, caged animal.

 _If you want the cuffs off, show me the map._ He had said to her.

The map hung in Rey’s mind, clear as the stars in the sky.

 _What if I had just given it to him then?_ She mused.

“I gave it to Snoke.” Kylo said, bringing her memories to a halt. “They’re on their way to retrieve Luke. They’re going to kill him, destroy hope for the galaxy-”

Rey’s mind suddenly went black. Not blank, like it had been previously. Kylo licked his lips. Finally, _something_. She stood up, the bed between them, and stared at him intensely. All he could sense in her was black – a thick, suffocating, cold darkness reaching for him, grasping for him, aching to swallow him.

She wasn’t the same.

He sensed the darkness within her spreading, building. She closed her eyes as he stood there, waiting for the build to end and for the climax to hit.

The collar and cuffs exploded off of her. The light on the wall shortly after, snuffing out the light in the room. His arms raised over his face as he flinched from the sound, tiny metal shards flew all over the room.

Cautiously, he lowered his arm. Their eyes met.

Hers seemed darker than he remembered.

“Stop _lying_ to me.” Rey said.

“How did you do that?”

With a twist of her hand, the pieces floated up from their landing places and took their forms again around her body where they belonged. When she didn’t answer, he pressed into her mind again.

Rey threw him out, and suddenly he was against the wall, her hand extended towards him. The Force started gathering around his neck.

“You’re not the only one keeping secrets.”

“I have no secrets! Not anymore.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Rey let go of him, and stared at the palm of her hand. The darkness passed, Kylo sensed a deluge of light take over her mind again. She frowned at her hand, then back at him. She touched her collar, confused.

“You’re stronger.” Kylo said, sensing whatever it was had passed. “How did that happen? What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Rey shook her head. “I haven’t done anything. Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her buns bounced while she kept talking, “That was dark. It was cold and dark and… deep. I don’t know what it was, but it was inside me.” Her voice cracked. “It was so dark.”

“I saw it, too.”

“What is it?”

And then he understood. His lip twitched into a smile. “Rey, you’re embracing the truth.”

“What?”

He crossed the room to stand before her. “You don’t want to be here, like this. You want to be at my side.”

She grimaced, fighting back a sob. “No. I will never join the Dark Side.”

“I think you already have.”

“No.”

He grabbed her face and kissed her, deep and hot. Imagining her at his side, clad in black, overlooking the galaxy. Powerful as she had been, just now, willing her every whim into existence. Even him – how effortlessly she had thrown him from her mind!

Together they’d live. They’d rule. The galaxy would bow to them.

“I don’t want to do this now,” She sighed as he kissed down her neck.

“Then make me stop.” He said, pulling her shirt off.

She remembered Finn then. How did she know he was lying about that?

Where was Finn now?

Using that as fuel, Rey gathered her strength and pushed him off of her. He bounced on the bed and sat up to return to her, but she held him back.

“Where is Finn?”

“What?”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Why do you care so much all of the sudden?”

Her chin quivered and suddenly, she was sobbing. “I don’t know. He’s my friend, or was my friend.”

Kylo took a deep breath and just stared at her, bewildered.

Her conversion to the dark side was draining, making her unhinged and wild. She needed more time.

“Come here,” he finally said.

Wiping her face, Rey crawled on the bed. He pulled her down and spooned her. “I think you just need some sleep.”

“Okay.” She said.

Kylo pulled the blanket up over both of them while she fixed her shirt. Tears kept falling aimlessly out of her eyes, even when they were closed. Eventually, she fell asleep, slowly sinking into his warmth.

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open in the morning, alert at some unseen disturbance.

It was like that low rumble she sensed back on Naboo, but different now. Instead of her head, it was coming from her stomach. She sat up slowly, to not wake Kylo. Saliva filled her mouth, and she took several deep breaths, hoping it would pass.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo Ren asked.

“Nothing,” she lied, then wrapped her hand over her stomach and cringed once more in pain.

“Rey,” he sat up, putting a hand on her back.

Something was coming. Rey shot up and bolted to the bathroom, making it just in time as hot bile boiled out of her throat and landed with a wet splatter into the bin.

She clutched her head with both hands, fingers raked through her dark hair, waiting for the next wave as it rolled over itself in her stomach. When it didn’t come, she looked over her shoulder at him, standing in the doorway. The silence in their shared stare was palpable.

“I thought...”

“I did, too.” He said.

The door to his room hummed open and in swept General Hux and a band of troopers. Kylo turned to stand in the bathroom doorway between him and Rey, who was now shakily trying to rise to her feet.

“Our Supreme Leader will be seeing you two now.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I sensed a spike in your power.” Supreme Leader Snoke said to Rey. “I sense it now, spreading over you, snuffing out the light.” His bright eyes trailed over her body. Silence hung in the throne room. “You did well, my apprentice.”

Rey glanced at Kylo. His face was blank as he bowed his head, but she saw in his mind a trickle of confusion. “I don’t understand.” He finally spoke.

“How can you not?” Snoke laughed, a brittle sound. “It was I who bridged your minds. I who gave you the idea to enslave her, to ... And now...” he gestured with his hand to Rey. “Now, I am about to raise the most powerful child to ever be born.”

Kylo sensed the blooming darkness in Rey again, but he dared not acknowledge it. To do so would mean revealing her to Snoke. Instead, a new realization made itself known.

There never was an implant.

Though they had known this just moments ago, hearing it from Snoke himself made it all more real.

“Come here.” The Supreme Leader waved her towards himself, but Rey stood solidly still. “My, you are stronger now. But there is someone here you can’t ignore.”

 _I have to_ , Kylo thought at her.

She stared back, that endless abyss looming behind her eyes. He didn’t sense anger, only power.

“Go to him.” Kylo ordered, fillig his voice with authority.

Rey’s head turned to face Snoke, and she walked. The slowness of her motion was unusual, but he turned his attention back to his supreme leader and thought it best not to dwell on it.

“You’ll be kept in my quarters for the gestation period. You will be well taken care of.”

“And after the birth?” Rey asked him.

“You will be disposed of, by my apprentice, just like we agreed when he brought you on board.”

Every word out of his mouth brought with it a boiling anger. Lies, lies, lies. All of it. She didn’t know how she knew, but she did. The poisonous words snaked around her stomach, filling her womb with hot bile until suddenly it began seeping out of her skin. She could no longer contain it.

Rey’s hand shot up, cutting off the last of Snoke’s words. She lifted him into the air, spurring the Praetorian guards to draw their weapons. Her other hand waved over them, throwing half of them across the room.

Sweat dripped down her scalp. Behind her, Kylo Ren had drawn his saber and launched himself between Rey and the remaining guards.

“You’re not touching our baby. Or me.” She struggled against Snoke’s power, her fist closing slowly as he screamed out in pain against the encroaching cold blackness that seeped from her, squeezing him, until -

Rey screamed in effort, her arm twitched and with a final clench of her hand, the Supreme Leader collapsed into himself and fell below his throne. The pit of spinning blades upchucked his flesh into the air.

She turned her attention to Kylo Ren, still fighting the Praetorian guards. Behind her, General Hux was spewing nonsense, striding up to her. He paused mid-step when she turned to him.

“Your services are no longer needed.” She said, still scowling. The scowl of disapproval that had been there before slowly smoothed to enlightenment.

“I will serve you,” Hux said, his bright eyes wide now. “I have dedicated my life to the First Order, please, let me serve under you. The armies obey me, they know me, I will lead them-”

“I have no use for you.” Rey said.

She intended to kill him, the Force moved through her with such ease from her core to her heart to her fingertips, now raised at Hux. He flailed in the air, his face turning bright red. One movement was all it would take and his life would be hers.

 _This shouldn’t be so easy_ , a distant voice came.

The Light.

In that single moment of doubt, of weakness, General Hux was liberated from her hold. Kylo Ren, who had dispatched of the guards, spotted the light flicker back over Rey’s face. The darkness retreated quickly against a sudden flood of light, leaving her mind in a tailspin as she clawed, desperate to get it back.

“Get out of here!” Kylo screamed at Hux, who then scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door.

There it was. Rey gripped the darkness and wrapped it back over her like a blanket.

“No!” She said, but Hux had already escaped. Her wrath turned to Kylo. “You!”

But before she could harm him – and she did fully intend to do just that – a shock down her collar brought her back to her knees.

Rey and Kylo Ren locked eyes.

Another powerful shiver made her fall on all fours and cry out in a twisted mix of pleasure and agony.

“Stop it.” Rey demanded him. Her voice was broken, weak. Exhaustion swept over her like a tidal wave, powerful and all encompassing.

She struggled, stretched, and reached for that darkness within her that granted her this power. If she could just touch it again to get the collar off like she had the night before, she could be free.

But the well seemed empty. Far away. Helplessly out of reach. As it slipped further away, more light came flooding in.

 _It can’t be_ , she drew her lips between her teeth, her arms trembling as she struggled to get on her feet. The image of Snoke’s exploding head played over in her mind. She had done that. That’s what hate and anger did. Her hate and anger. She tried to move again, but the collar held her still.

_He will always try to control me. He’s betrayed me. My friends were right._

How could she have thought Snoke was lying? Did she not witness first hand this awful technology? With this at his command, Kylo Ren could make anyone do anything.

Anything.

_I need to save the galaxy from him._

“What?” His voice came out as a hiss, his face twisted into a scowl. “I have done nothing but love you!”

“You are a danger to the galaxy.” she tried to make her lips form the next sentence, but couldn’t find it within her. _I have to kill you_.

Narrowing his eyes, his head tilted in her direction and Rey’s mouth fell open, letting out a heavy gasp. She forced herself to breathe, to fight against the white light closing in from the edges of her vision.

 _I can_ , Rey clenched her jaw. _I have to_.

“Then DO IT if that’s what you want!” Kylo screamed, now raising his hand to her, penetrating her mind and body even more.

Rey sighed and relented herself to the sensations, her legs shaking as she crawled on her knees towards him. In a moment of weakness, when the rapture was too much, she threw her head up and locked eyes with him.

 _No, don’t_ – she forced her head back down.

“How are you going to kill me if you can’t even look at me?”

Rey’s hand flung out, snatching Luke’s saber from his belt. Riding the momentum of that burst of strength, she rose onto her feet, igniting the sword, and ran towards him.

The pleasure stopped, as did her feet, not a foot away from him. The blue blaze hummed between them.

He didn’t reach for his saber. He wasn’t in her mind. He just stared at her with that perpetual intensity in his dark brown eyes.

Rey was alone in her head.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so lonely.

“Do you think that’s how this is all going to end?” He finally spoke. “You’re just going to run me through and kill me and the dark side is – poof – gone forever?”

Rey said nothing.

He was shaking, she noticed.

“The darkness is in you, too, Rey.” He stepped towards her. “I’m inside you.”

“You’re a monster.”

_My monster._

“Yes, I am.”

_Why don’t you just understand?_

“I have to.” Her words sounded more like begging now, like helpless frustration.

“Then do it.”

It was a command.

In the fragments of seconds since the words escaped his lips, Rey felt the cuffs buzz, forcing her arms to obey the command. Both hands clenched tight around the saber as she started swinging towards his torso.

She was scarcely aware of the tears – all she could hear was a resounding no in her gut.

 _no_.

 _No_.

 _NO_ -

With tremendous effort, both her hands released the saber. The blade vanished as it clattered onto the floor next to Kylo’s foot. Rey stood there, frozen, confused, her hands in the air on either side of her face, staring down at it. Her arms ached. Once she felt free from the grip of his command, she let them fall to her sides.

She sensed something eminating from Kylo Ren…

Pride?

Slowly, she brought her eyes back to his.

What she had hoped to see there was understanding. Love, relief. Maybe some understandable frustration or irritation that she managed to escape his command.

Instead, she saw only darkness.

He grabbed her face with both hands and dragged her face to his. His mind a swarm of emotions – anger, frustration, relief, solitude… but more than all of those: Lust.

 _You’ve made your choice, then._ He thought as he kissed her, clutching both sides of her face.

Rey threw her arms between their bodies as he pressed her tighter to him. She couldn’t breathe.

_No! Yes..._

She sobbed as she kissed him back, ashamed of herself for not being able to do what needed to be done.

“You’re mine.” He said against her lips. One hand moved behind her head and the other ripped her shirt open. “You were always mine. You will always be mine.”

 _Mine, mine, mine…_ his thoughts echoed in her head as though he was screaming into a rock canyon.

“No,” she muttered, not knowing where the voice came from.

“Yes.” He smirked, kissing her lips again.

Fighting him was useless, her body moved on its own, kissing him, wrapping around him, crying out for him, craving more of him.

“What is happening?” she asked, gasping for air. The dicotemy of her conflicting state of mind was tearing through her. A burst of energy came forth, compelling her to resist him, still. She didn’t want to. But she did.

“The light in you is dying. Let go of it.”

“No!” She shoved him hard, but only managed to make herself fall onto her back. When she hit the ground, an orgasm ripped through her, making her scream out with the intensity of it.

“Stop,” she tried to roll over onto her stomach, but couldn’t, his hold on her through the Force was too strong. “Please, Kylo, not-”

 _You should have done it, Rey_.

He fell between her legs, his tongue darted over his bottom lip. “Do you know how exhausting it is, to want you all of the time?” he asked her. “And to be unable to _have_ you because you insist on holding onto all this pain?”

Her nails dug into his arms, holding him back from her while her legs snaked around his, pulling him closer.

Something inside of Rey was screaming with fear as Kylo crushed her beneath his body there on the floor. But he felt good there, against her, and more now with his lips pressed against her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair and twisted around his dark locks before the scared part of her reached through and started pulling too tight.

“Stop that.” He ordered, and her hands were released from him. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them over her head. Rey’s exposed body trembled as he lifted himself off of her to undo his belt.

 _Don’t_ , the voice in her head pleaded, recoiling away from what she saw. With her arms now free, Rey tried to scoot back, but Kylo grabbed her by her hips and climbed back on top of her.

“I will help you let go of it.” He said, stroking a strand of hair out of her face. She wiggled against him, but the voice didn’t respond. Rey stretched her neck and kissed him deeply.

It came back, angry now, and Rey suddenly twisted her face away from his.

“N-aah!” Rey’s words got cut off when he suddenly penetrated her, forcing the air right out of her lungs.

“But now,” he said in her ear, “I can just have you whenever I want.”

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her throat with one hand. She clutched his big arm, but it was useless. She felt her pulse in her face, throbbing, everything grew more instense with each beat of her heart. He lingered inside of her, unmoving while her velvety walls stretched around him, adjusting to his presence.

The voice fell silent, and it seemed to be diminishing in the depths of her mind.

Find it

“Let go.” Kylo said to her, his face only inchest from hers. He looked at her lips and started thrusting slowly. Rey took a deep breath and arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut. She fell into her mind to chase the voice, to bring it back.

She was brought back with Kylo as he made her cum, again. When it hit, and she coiled around his body as tight as her limbs would allow, he thrust through it until she began to shake. She dug her nails into his arm, and when she eased up and took a breath, he hit her with another one.

And another. He didn’t wait for the shakes to stop or for her to catch her breath anymore. He held one of her legs up with an arm and pressed his wole body weight down over her. Rey choked out a cough as he plunged deeper.

He let go of her neck and she sunk her teeth into his chest as the next orgasm rolled through. Rey cried out, swept into the perfect rhythm of how his thrusting matched the waves that washed through her. She was faintly aware of the taste of blood on her tonge.

“No more,” Rey gasped. “I can’t, I-”

“You can.” Kylo said, forcing her into another.

Rey twitched and jolted as a tear streamed out from the corner of her eye. She tried to beat at him, but he was unmoved and her body was difficult to control.

“It’s okay, let it all out.” He kissed her forehead.

Images in Rey’s mind flashed and vanished. Han. Finn. When they faded away, there was nothing but black. And then another orgasm would rip her back into her body. Her face was wet. Her stomach twisted but she glowed from the rapture.

“I love you so much.” He said as he dove deep and lingered. Rey shook as his cock throbbed, and she felt the heat of his cum grow inside of her, pooling up, leaking out onto the throne room floor.

Rey’s eyes opened moments later, w hen Kylo had rolled off of her. She stared up at the ash falling down from the destroyed room.

He was in her mind, now. Standing. Clothed, facing her. They stood in a lush field of grass as bugs fluttered and jumped around them.

“What-” Rey began.

“I can’t change who you are.” Kylo interupted. “You will never willingly join me. I see that now.”

She would be his prisoner forever. If she embraced the dark side, she would cease to be the woman he fell in love with. She might even...

 _I was going to kill you,_ Rey thought, and in her mind, she took Kylo’s hand and dragged him through the stagnant pool of black ink where her dark intentions rested. How pure it had been, her desire to murder him. Trapped under the surface was an image of her, sleeping peacefully. Kylo was drawn to it, and as he reached to touch it, its eyes opened. They were yellow, bloodshot with red rings.

Even now, just being in the proximity of her dark side, it called to her. Rey found the strength to turn back to the light.

There they lay, on the floor of the throne room. Kylo turned to look at her, feeling like he was still swimming through the muddy darkness, trying to navigate through the intensity that was Rey’s Dark Side.

“Why did you have to do this?” Rey asked, sobbing gently. “If you had never captured me, never brought me here, never-” She sat up and hit his chest “-put these damn things on me I’d have never known!”

He grabbed her hands. She was right, of course. But none of that mattered now.

“I just wanted you. I still do, I love you.”

“I’m trapped by your _love_.” Rey spat. He knew it was the darkness speaking and not her, but her words still stung.

 _I was, too. By yours._ He thought, unaware if she was listening.

He gathered his strength and rose to his feet to take the throne after throwing her off of him and to the ground. He felt the power of his seat, the position, the power flow into him as he settled down.

Rey stared at him, sniffling, defeated, her lip quivering.

 _What have I done_? She thought. Her hand went subconsciously to her stomach. She played over the events as they unfolded in her memory – Snoke, Hux, then Kylo Ren. She should have done it. He had commanded her to! Why did she stop it? She could have saved the galaxy from him.

 _Your love makes you weak_.

She hardened against that, but knew it was true.

“Rey?” Kylo said to her. She looked up at him. “If you’ll not rise as my queen, you will bow as my slave.”

She looked over her shoulder cautiously towards the door.

_I could just make a run for it._

Her legs ached in response. She wouldn’t make it very far, and then the choice would be Kylo’s.

Another sob wracked through her. “Please, don’t.”

_Don’t make me make this choice._

_You know what you have to do then._

She knew not where her strength came from, but she cluthed it and lunged towards the door. Clumsily getting to her feet, but it was short lived as she tripped over herself. Imaginary hands caught her before she could hit the floor, and then she was drifting back towards him.

“Which is it, then?” Rey asked.

“My queen. Of course.” Kylo smirked at her. He stood and put one hand on her cheek.

It was just a title. To keep her rank above all others, except Supreme Leader Kylo Ren himself. It was a message to Han, to the Resistance. In Kylo’s mind Rey saw stromtroopers and the Knights of Ren passing among her in the hallways during the day, paying their respects. By night, she was sweat-slicked beneath him, helpless against whatever he desired.

“I’ll not stop fighting you.” Rey cried out, desperate. “One day I’ll get out of here.”

Kylo smirked at her darkly, doubtfully. He knew her heart. Rey didn’t want to go anywhere.

“We’ll see.” He said.


End file.
